A Strawhat Christmas
by blossomdreams
Summary: Crocodile spends his holidays with the Strawhats and is introduced to many traditions. Can he keep up? Luffy/Crocodile mentions of Zoro/Sanji, Nami/Usopp, Franky/Robin, and Nakamaship No flames It's between T and M.
1. An Amusing Tradition

Hello! I am back with a holiday fic, but unlike most of my fics I finished this one! Yes I am as surprised as you. I am going to post a chapter a day although this is little late. I will finish this one because it's sitting on my hard drive and my LJ. Here's the first one enjoy and happy holidays!

One Piece

An Amusing Tradition

"I want a Christmas Tree!" Luffy announced to his crew one day. Everyone looked up from their activities to stare at their captain. Crocodile, who happened to be on the ship because of a certain captain, lowered his paper. "A Christmas Tree?"

Luffy nodded happily. "Yes, Christmas is almost here and I want one. There has to be one close by right?"

"We could cut one down in the nearby forest." Zoro said.

"Great and we can decorate it like we did before." Luffy said.

"I remember our last tree. I didn't even think it was possible to put that many lights on it." Nami shook her head.

Robin laughed. "It was nice watching it light up."

"What happened?" Crocodile asked.

"Well, two years ago Franky made all these lights for our Christmas tree. There were so many it almost covered the whole tree. I thought they wouldn't fit." Nami said.

"The best part was when Franky turned them on." Robin smiled.

"What happened?" Crocodile asked as Luffy bounced over taking a seat in his lap.

"It was so bright everyone could see it." Luffy smiled.

"Yeah, including the marines," Sanji said as Zoro smirked. "That was a fun battle."

"For you, maybe, it took me hours to find my sunglasses just so I could fight." Nami said.

"It was so bright I could barely believe my eyes, but wait, I don't have any." Brooke laughed. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper joined him as Sanji and Nami shook their heads.

Crocodile chuckled. "That was one bright Christmas Tree."

Franky smiled proudly. "It was super!"

"It was quite nice. I would like to see it again." Robin said

"We could a get a tree and decorate it." Nami said.

"Can we make our own ornaments again?" Usopp asked.

"I don't see why not." Nami said.

"Awesome!" Luffy looked up at Crocodile. "Want to help us look for a Christmas Tree?"

"I don't know. I'm more for decorating the tree instead of looking for one." Crocodile said.

Luffy pouted. "Aww, but it'll be fun."

"I can make ornaments and get some tinsel for you, but I don't have much of an eye for trees." Crocodile said.

"Come with us. It'll be exciting, I promise! You can watch Zoro and Sanji fight over who will cut the tree down first. That's always fun to watch." Luffy said.

Crocodile looked over at Sanji and Zoro, who were fighting about that very thing. He shook his head, chuckling softly. A tug on his shirt took his attention away from the fight. Crocodile looked down, his stomach knotting up at the look on Luffy's face. Luffy had his bottom lip between his teeth staring back at Crocodile with wide eyes. "Are you going to join us? I know you can help us find an awesome tree for Sunny."

Crocodile sighed he could never refuse anything when Luffy used that look. "Alright I'll come join you. Someone has to make sure you find the right one. I know how easy it is for you to get lost in the forest, well distracted more than lost."

"You'll come with us awesome!" Luffy leaned forward, giving Crocodile a quick kiss. Crocodile's eyes widened slightly, in surprise before he kissed back. Luffy pulled back, giving Crocodile his normal grin. "And I don't get lost in the forest, Zoro does."

"Not anymore, since the forest is finally in the right place." Zoro said.

"No, it's not." Sanji scoffed. "You just finally remembered where to go."

"Shut up. No one asked you." Zoro said.

"I just put in a reasonable input asshole." Sanji glared at Zoro who returned it. Another fight broke out between the two of them while Nami groaned and Robin laughed.

"Hey guys, you won't have to worry about getting lost. Crocodile is coming with us." Luffy jumped out of his lap. Crocodile noticed the change of demeanor from a minute ago. He sighed shaking his head in defeat that look was something he could not beat. Crocodile looked over at Nami and Robin noting their knowing smiles.

"I take it Christmas is like this every year." Crocodile said.

Robin nodded. "Yep and it's just the beginning."

Nami smiled. "You think this is something just wait until the tree lighting."

"The tree lighting?" Crocodile said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. I heard that Franky is going to make it very super this year." Robin said.

"You know it." Franky posed with a smile. "This year is going to be great! I have to make up for the two years we lost. It's going to be super!"

Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy cheered and happily clapped their hands.

"Awesome we get to see more robot powers!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I can't wait!" Usopp cheered.

"It's going to be so cool!" Chopper hummed and danced around.

"I can't wait to play my new Christmas songs." Brooke tuned up his guitar.

"I hope nothing catches on fire this year." Nami said.

"Hmm, we can always put it out before the fire kills us" Robin added a marshmallow into her hot cocoa.

Crocodile chuckled. "This sounds like it's going to be interesting."

"Oh it will be, but the fun hasn't even started yet. We still have to do the shopping, decorating, and the cooking. That's going to be very exciting." Robin said.

Crocodile nodded as he watched Luffy play around with Usopp and Chopper. He looked over to Sanji and Zoro fighting then to Brooke and Franky talking about the upcoming light show.

"You're right it will be." Crocodile sat back in his chair and lit a cigar.

Robin smiled in agreement before going back to her hot cocoa. _This__ is __going __to __be __a __very __amusing __holiday __season._

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think of the beginning? This is something I did last year and remembered to post it this year for the holiday season. Hope you guys enjoy it. Until next time! Bye!<p> 


	2. Under the Mistletoe

Hello I'm back! There are going to be quite a few chapters as once since I'm way behind on positing since I'm being a student and stuff. Now that I have a break I will work hard to catch up. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and I'm working really hard with not repeating myself. I think I'm doing a good job. Anyway enough babble story time!

I don't own One Piece, Oda-Sensei does.

One Piece

A Strawhat Christmas: Chapter 2

Crocodile looked at the tree on the deck in wonder. He couldn't believe they were able to get it back to the Sunny intact. Crocodile shook his head at the adventure of retrieving the tree. Entering the forest was the easy part, trying to a find a tree around the shenanigans were the hard part.

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper played tag, Zoro ended up lost and Sanji had to bring him back. Franky and Brook debated over which tree could hold the most power, and Nami and Robin looked at the different plant life. Crocodile sat back and watched everyone around him. It was quite entertaining; however, he didn't know that he was leaning against the perfect tree.

Crocodile had a minute to react before Luffy pointed it out and Zoro chopped it down. Zoro carried the tree back to the Sunny and swung it occasionally at Sanji. The fight lasted until Nami broke it up and gave Sanji her best smile. Zoro grumbled all the way back while Crocodile carried back a bloody Sanji. He used the emergency packs Chopper bought along just in case.

Crocodile shook his head at the memory as he stared at the tree. A series of bangs took him away from his thoughts. He watched Sanji hang something up over the entrance to the galley. Crocodile opened his mouth to ask when Zoro groaned next to him.

"Not this again." Zoro glared at Sanji.

Sanji returned it. "Shut up. It will work this time. I know it will."

"Every time you hang that up it never works."

"It will, I'm sure of it, besides it gave me a reason to kiss you."

"Besides the fact that I haven't seen you in two years number seven," Zoro smirked.

Crocodile didn't see Sanji move as a kick connected with Zoro's head. Sanji glared. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that. Now if you want any kisses you'll remember that."

Zoro growled and slashed at Sanji. He stood up and rubbed his head. "If you want anything more you'll remember our agreement number seven." Zoro blocked the next kick as another fight broke out. Crocodile chuckled, watching Zoro and Sanji fight was amusing and entertaining at the same time. He noticed the mistletoe in the doorway.

"Cool it's back, it's back!" Luffy cheered running over to the doorway.

Nami grinned. "It's been awhile since I've seen mistletoe."

Robin smiled. "I'm glad it's still here. I thought we would have to buy a new one."

"Me too," Nami said.

"Is this another tradition?" Crocodile asked.

Usopp nodded. "Every time around Christmas Sanji hangs up the mistletoe. He doesn't put it away until the day after Christmas."

"Or New Year's Eve if he forgets," Franky said.

"Aww mistletoe, it brings back some nice memories." Brooke sighed happily.

"Ooo it's been so long since I saw this. I can't wait to do it again though I won't enjoy it." Chopper smiled.

"It's a good spot to put it." Crocodile said.

Luffy nodded. "It is and it's my favorite place too."

Crocodile grinned. "That's not surprising."

"Now he has an excuse to invade my kitchen." Sanji fixed his suit.

"As if we need a reason," Zoro said.

Sanji ignored that comment as he walked to the door. "Crocodile, since you're new let me explain. During this time of year, we put up the mistletoe for the season. It was a way for Merry to join in on the fun too, but this year we have Sunny joining us. Now you can choose to either kiss the person on the cheek or give them a kiss. It depends on what you want to do. There will be different mistletoe around Sunny. You don't mind do you?"

Crocodile shook his head. "No, it doesn't bother me. I'm more interested in watching watch happens."

Sanji grinned. "Great, now if you excuse me I'm going to make lunch."

"I want a snack!" Luffy followed Sanji.

Sanji stopped in the doorway. He turned around, placing a light kiss on Luffy's lips. Luffy smiled and returned the kiss. He broke away and turned to Crocodile who felt a bit hot at the moment. Luffy grinned and walked over to him. "You don't mind do you? Everyone gets a kiss this time of year and now that you're here you'll get one too."

Crocodile blinked out of his daze. He looked around at the crew who had similar smiles. He shook his head. "No, I don't mind. I didn't know I would be included in the festivities."

"Why would we leave you out? Luffy invited you, which means you get to join in too." Usopp said.

"We wouldn't think of leaving you out." Robin said.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Nami said as everyone nodded in agreement.

Crocodile looked around the room their grins were contagious. He figured this was a good sign. Luffy's crew trusted him and didn't think he would hurt their captain anymore. A smirk graced Crocodile's lips as he nodded. "Alright, but I have to say this is the first time I ever celebrated like this."

"There are more things to come Crocodile like Sanji's cooking. I really missed that." Luffy said.

"You'll be happy to know I'm doing a big dinner this year. It will be even bigger than the one I did two years ago." Sanji said.

"Yosh! I can't wait to eat it!" Luffy cheered.

"How big was the dinner two years ago?" Crocodile asked.

"It was so big we had enough food for a week." Zoro said.

"I have to see this. I never heard of that much food before." Crocodile said.

Sanji smirked. "Prepare to see it because I can definitely do it."

"This is going to be so great! Hey Crocodile me, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky are going to be playing cards. Want to join us?" Luffy asked.

"Sure I'm not doing anything." Crocodile said.

"Great, let's go." Luffy grabbed Crocodile's hand and walked to the deck. Luffy had to be the only person able to grab his hand and pull him to the area where Usopp and Chopper settled down. Nami and Robin walked back to their table to finish where they left off in their books. Brooke walked over to the card game area to watch and keep score. Zoro rested his back on the railing and prepared to take his third nap of the day. Sanji disappeared in the kitchen to prepare lunch.

The day went on as normal. Crocodile played the card game with Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky. They made room for Zoro, Nami, and Robin later on in the game. When Sanji finished lunch, everyone completed the current round of the game. The guys were determined to beat Nami and Robin. They promised the next round would be different. When the game ended, everyone walked to the galley. That's when Crocodile participated in another tradition.

Crocodile received a flurry of kisses from everyone. He blinked in surprise and leaned against the doorway to gather his wits. Crocodile expected Luffy to jump him, but he didn't expect the rest of the crew. The biggest surprise was Brook. Being kissed by a skeleton was new, but it wasn't disgusting. Crocodile chuckled at the light flush he saw on Brook's cheeks when he passed by.

Crocodile straightened as Sanji walked over with a smirk. He leaned up, placing a light kiss on Crocodile's lips. Sanji pulled back with the same smirk. "Time to eat, you better hurry up before Luffy eat it all."

Crocodile blinked out of his daze nodding. "Alright, I will."

Sanji nodded before going back to his seat. Crocodile walked over and took a seat at the table. He chuckled softly and watched the normal antics at the table. _I__ should __have __known __holidays __with __Strawhat __would__ be __interesting. __I __wonder __what__'__s __going __to __happen __next. _He mused, slapping a rubber hand away from his food.

* * *

><p>There will many light hearted things to come. It's the holiday season and everyone is in the mood, even if they have a hard time showing it. I wanted to include Nakamaship too since that's something I can't get away from. Well hoped you enjoyed this chapter. See you next time!<p> 


	3. Doing something new

Hello! Yes another update from me so soon. This has to be a record for me I think. I hope that it's not too repetitive. I'm still learning how to write long stories without sounding long winded or anything like that. Hope you enjoy everything. Story time!

I don't own One Piece. Oda-sensei does.

Now let's begin.

One Piece

A Strawhat Christmas: Chapter 3

The beginning of the holiday season gave Crocodile a new insight on the Strawhats. He learned about the holiday agreement between Sanji and Zoro. They tried to uphold it as much as possible, but they couldn't resist the small jabs at each other. Luffy explained it was they Zoro and Sanji showed affection. Crocodile understood, but he still found their fighting funny.

Another thing Crocodile learned was how much Nami charged for things on a regular basis. She offered a holiday discount that was good, until New Year's Day. Crocodile experienced the discount personally. He would never buy a pack of matches without it again.

The string of lights Franky and Usopp created amazed Crocodile. He thought everyone joked about the lights, until he realized it wasn't a joke. Crocodile couldn't wait for the tree lighting. Crocodile enjoyed the different festive tunes Brooke played. It reminded him of past holidays. Many times his mind wandered along with the tune of the song.

Crocodile noticed the way Zoro helped with the decorations. Zoro fixed little things, such as straightening a crooked wreath, looking for a missing ornament, or helping Chopper decorate the sick bay. Crocodile saw the subtle way Zoro did things, but didn't call attention to it. The other person to acknowledge it was Robin.

Crocodile saw the biggest change in Robin. Instead of keeping people at a distant like she did in Baroque Works, Robin smiled and talked more. She still carried that mysterious air, but it felt like he could approach her now. Crocodile knew the reason behind her change. It was the same reason why he was on the ship making Christmas Cards. It was his first time doing something creative, but he couldn't refuse when Luffy asked him.

Crocodile looked up and around the table. Luffy and Chopper compared drawings. They gave each other different details they could use. Usopp cut out another snowflake outline and placed it on top of the others he finished. Zoro and Sanji had a competition on who could trace the most snowflakes. The snowflakes looked good despite their speed.

Franky displayed the stamping feature in his body much to Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp's joy. Brooke hummed softly as he cut out a small design on a piece of paper before he glued it to a bigger sheet. Robin carefully colored the border of her card. She stayed in the line of Usopp's outline. Nami added glitter to her card. She grinned in satisfaction at the finished product. Crocodile looked down at this own card. It was nothing original. He picked out some colors that looked good.

Luffy looked over and grinned at Crocodile's card. "That's cool. Do you want to use one of Usopp's snowflakes?"

"Sure, these are good by the way Usopp." Crocodile said.

Usopp looked up from another outline with a sheepish smile. "Thanks, I'm glad you like them."

Crocodile nodded and accepted another outline from Usopp. He placed it down on his card and traced it slowly. "Who are we making these cards for?"

"We're making them for our friends on the sea. We don't get to see them as often so these cards are our way of saying hi." Luffy colored in his own outline.

"Not to mention it's another way for us to decorate Sunny." Usopp said.

"Hmm I understand, but I have another question." Crocodile said.

"What is it?" Luffy asked.

"Why are we making so many cards?" Crocodile asked.

"We have to make up for the two years we were gone." Usopp said.

Nami nodded, grabbing another piece of construction paper. "Everyone knows what we were doing, but it's still no excuse."

"We have much to catch up on." Robin placed another finished card on the stack.

"We do, but we can do it." Franky switched to another stamp.

Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp looked on in awe. "So cool!"

Crocodile chuckled along with Robin and Brooke. "Alright,"

"Did you have something else planned?" Robin asked.

Crocodile shook his head. "No I don't. I wondered what were doing."

Luffy looked over, blinking curiously at the card. He pointed at the picture in the middle. "Is that a dog?"

Crocodile shook his head. "No, it's a reindeer."

Luffy smiled. "Awesome it looks like my reindeer."

"Is that a reindeer? I can't see it from here." Usopp leaned over the table.

Luffy nodded, holding his card up. "See, it's a reindeer."

"Looks like a tanuki to me." Chopper said.

Everyone laughed at the response. Chopper looked around in confusion. "But it does, it does look like one." He exclaimed waving his arms around to prove his point.

Robin smiled. "Enjoying this tradition too Crocodile?"

Crocodile nodded between his chuckles. "Very much, I'm curious to see what's planned for tomorrow."

Luffy grinned. "Something cool you'll see."

Crocodile grinned back. "Can't wait,"

* * *

><p>I thought it would be cool to have Crocodile join the Strawhats for Christmas since Luffy insisted. There are more to come since this story is finished. I'm editing it as I go along, but if I missed something let me know. Sometimes I miss things.<p>

Well, until next time! See you!


	4. What happened to my groceries?

Hello again! I turned the prompts from Advent Challenge on LJ into this story. I'm working really hard on elimination repetition and the amount I use smiling and similar emotions. I'm reading the current chapters and they're awesome! Well enough babble time, story time!

I don't One Piece. Oda-sensei does.

Now let's begin!

One Piece

A Strawhat Christmas: Chapter 4

Sanji bumped around the kitchen, looking for the missing fifth block of chocolate. He scratched his head. "I know I bought it. Where the hell is it?"

"Where is what?" Zoro walked in the kitchen.

"My bar of chocolate. I bought it a few days ago, but now I can't find it. I have no idea what happened to it." Sanji said.

Zoro raised a questioning eyebrow. "You don't remember what happened to it."

"If I did I wouldn't be looking for it. Now that I think about it why the hell are you here?" Sanji growled.

"I'm here because I want a drink." Zoro said.

Sanji scoffed. "I'm not giving you one, until dinner time. I will give you some juice or something if you want."

Zoro waved it away. "Fine, fine give me juice."

"Fine," Sanji walked over to the fridge. Zoro wiped his face with the towel around his neck. His eyes strayed to Sanji's behind while the chef bumped around the fridge. Zoro placed the towel back around his neck. "Are you sure you don't remember?"

"I don't. If I did, I would have used it by now." Sanji walked over with his juice in hand. He placed it in front of Zoro before he reached inside his jacket for a cigarette. "I can't remember where it is. Damn it, I have more chocolate for tonight, but I still need to know where that one is."

Zoro shrugged. "Maybe it's somewhere in the cabinet."

"I checked there already. Damn it, this is so annoying." Sanji placed the cigarette in his mouth. He walked to the door and turned to Zoro. "Throw that away when you're done, marimo."

"Of course, shitty chef," Zoro smirked.

Sanji returned it. He lit his cigarette as he walked out the door. Zoro chuckled softly in his drink. _After__ last __night __I __thought __he __would __remember __what __happened __to __it._ He grinned at the memory and the blissful looks on Sanji and Crocodile's faces. Zoro knew it was the first time Crocodile ever witnessed their special nights. His reaction was priceless, but Zoro had to admit Crocodile was a good kisser and a good lay.

_I __can __see __now __why __Luffy __likes __him. __I __guess __he__'__s __ok. _Zoro laughed in the juice.

* * *

><p>Crocodile sat on the grassy deck, watching in awe as the Strawhats went about their daily routine. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper played another card game. Franky did a manual check on the Sunny. Brooke wrote new songs for the holidays. Sanji took a smoke on deck. Zoro finished his workout and enjoyed a drink in the kitchen. Robin and Nami talked about one of the adventures during their time apart. It was as if they didn't wear out the floor in the men's quarters last night.<p>

Crocodile sat back and looked up at the clouds. Luffy invited him to their special nights as the captain called it. Crocodile didn't know what that meant, until Luffy kissed him and Zoro slipped a hand down his pants. He was not a stranger to such things, but he didn't expect everyone to participate. Crocodile saw another side of the Strawhats. A side he could get used to.

He bit his lip at the memory of Luffy's lips against his neck while Zoro rubbed him. Crocodile didn't know Sanji was so flexible. He could kiss Nami while rubbing Usopp at the same time. Robin put her hands to good use while Franky's new features were very enjoyable. It was a good thing he had a hand that wouldn't tire.

Usopp was a big surprise. Crocodile didn't know he could be so aggressive. Brooke was another surprise, but an enjoyable one. He enjoyed sucking on his bones. Crocodile chuckled at the attempts of Chopper to educate them on protection and their morning after check ups. However, it was hard to hear him over Sanji's and Luffy's moans.

A tap on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts. Crocodile looked up at a smiling Luffy.

"Hey are you alright? We didn't tire you out did we?" Luffy took a seat in Crocodile's lap.

Crocodile smirked. "I could ask you the same thing."

Luffy laughed, placing a kiss on his cheek. "That means you liked last night."

"That was a night I won't soon forget."

Luffy leaned towards Crocodile's lips. "You won't refuse if we invite you to join us another night."

Crocodile closed the gap between them with a light kiss. Luffy closed his eyes, sliding his fingers through Crocodile's hair as he returned the kiss. They kissed heatedly for a few more seconds before breaking apart slowly. Crocodile rested his forehead against Luffy's, "I look forward to it."

"I'm glad," Luffy leaned in for another kiss when Sanji cleared his throat. Luffy and Crocodile looked over with everyone as Sanji leaned against the railing.

"I don't mean to disrupt everyone, especially my ladies, but there is something I need to ask." Sanji said.

"What is Mr. Chef?" Robin asked.

Sanji cooed before returning to normal. "I have a bar of chocolate missing from my stash and I wondered if anyone knew what happened to it."

Everyone looked around amused. Nami was the first to break the silence. "Sanji-kun, you don't remember what happened."

"I wish I did my dear Nami-swan, but I don't. I thought Luffy ate it, but I checked him earlier." Sanji said.

"I wanted to eat it thought." Luffy pouted. Crocodile chuckled and rubbed his back in apology. Sanji frowned, throwing the bud away in the trash. "I just look again. Where did I put it?" He walked back to the kitchen as Zoro walked out. After kissing quickly, Sanji walked inside and Zoro walked out on the deck. He grinned. "Does anyone want to tell Sanji what really happened to the chocolate?"

Robin giggled. "I'm sure he'll figure it out soon."

Nami smiled. "After what we did last night I know he will."

Crocodile chuckled. "I know I will."

Luffy laughed. "I can't believe he doesn't remember that we ate it off his stomach."

Usopp blushed. "Oh yeah we did."

"I hope you cleaned everything afterwards guys." Chopper said.

"We did, believe me." Franky said.

Brooke chuckled. "Sanji-san is sharp. I'm sure it will come to him."

Crocodile laid back as Luffy snuggled against him. He smiled, running his fingers through Luffy's hair. The special nights was going to be one of his favorite traditions. In the kitchen, Sanji's eyes widened as the memory of last night hit him. He chuckled. _Now__ I__ remember __well __it__'__s __time __to __go __shopping._

* * *

><p>I couldn't help putting Nakamaship in this story with Crocodile. I love it a lot and I figured why not add Crocodile into the fun. I really do enjoy it. Now we're four chapter away from me being caught up. Hoped you all like it so far!<p>

Until next time, bye!


	5. Shopping Trip prt 1

Hello once again! I'm back with another chapter so soon! I hope everyone are liking these chapters. I looked over them and tried to tweak them, but if there are any glaring problems that would be truly helpful. Now it's story time!

I don't own One Piece. Oda-sensei does.

Now let's begin!

One Piece

A Strawhat Christmas: Chapter 5

Crocodile sat with the Strawhats in their meeting room in the aquarium bar. He was still reeling from another amazing night with the Strawhats. In the process, he learned something new about Luffy.

_I__'__m__ going __to __have__ to __use __my __hook__ more __often. __I __didn__'__t __know __he __would __enjoy __it __going __down __his __back __like __that._Crocodile looked over at Luffy who grinned. Crocodile returned it as he sat back in his seat. Robin and Nami noticed it and gave each other knowing smiles.

Nami calmed down and called the meeting into order. "As you know the holidays are upon us and we need to stock our supplies before it snows. What do we need Sanji-kun?"

Sanji cooed as Zoro rolled his eyes. After Sanji calmed down, he put on his glasses and took the list out of his pocket. He cleared his throat as he straightened it out. "We'll need a few more items for the fridge and the Christmas dinner. We need to stock up on wine, rum, and the other drinks. The ladies need more snacks and we need to get more snacks for Luffy. We're out of the basics like milk, cheese, and eggs. Not to mention we need more pasta, fruits, vegetables, spices, and flour for the deserts."

"Is that everything we need?" Nami asked.

Sanji nodded. "Yes Nami-swan, but while we're out we can gather other things we'll need."

"Alright, it's time to go shopping. Since it's the holiday season I'm going to be more lenient on our budget. The limit will be three hundred berries. You can use it to buy presents and any other things you want or might need." Nami looked around the room as everyone, except Robin and Sanji, looked at her curiously.

"What?" Nami said looking around the room.

"Um, did you just say we can spend three hundred berries on gifts and stuff?" Usopp asked.

"Yes because it's the holidays and we have much to catch up on. Why are you guys looking at me like I'm crazy? I just gave you a higher budget and a discount for the season. I can always take it back." Nami huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Robin smiled. "I think everyone is pleasantly surprised by your gift Nami."

"Thank you Nami-swan!" Sanji said happily.

Zoro raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I'm with Usopp. Are you sure we can have three hundred berries to just spend? How much interest do we have to pay back?"

Nami grinned with a familiar glint in her eye. "We can discuss details later. For now let's just enjoy the season."

Usopp let out a breath in relief. "That's the Nami I know. Now I can go out and spend."

There were similar murmurs of agreement as Crocodile chuckled quietly. "Being generous,"

"Just a bit because I missed everyone; Crocodile, I know you have your own funds, but that generosity extends to you too." Nami said.

Crocodile's eyes widened in surprise before going back to his passive stare. "Are you sure? I don't want to add to my account."

Nami giggled. "Yes, I'm sure. Besides we can discuss your account after the holidays."

Crocodile nodded. "Of course,"

"Now that we have everything worked out we can get ready to go." Nami said.

"Alright," Everyone stood up from the table. Many conversations broke out at once about the different stores in the town. Usopp and Franky couldn't wait to go the hardware and ammunition store. Usopp passed on the swimsuit store though, but Franky extended the invitation to anyone who wanted to go. Luffy happily talked about going to a toy and knick knack store with Chopper. Chopper agreed being equally excited about going to the bookstore.

Nami and Robin shared the same excitement about the bookstore. They were also very happy about visiting the clothing stores. Zoro looked forward to getting more cleaning supplies for his swords. Sanji couldn't wait to finally restock the kitchen and visit the wine shop he's heard so much about. Crocodile didn't have an exact place he wanted to go. He needed some new shirts, an impatient captain and his first mate ruined a few of his old ones. Brooke looked forward to the pastry store and the music shop.

Once everyone had their coats on, and Crocodile made sure Luffy had a scarf on, they met in the middle of the grass lawn.

"Now when we're done let's meet back here on the Sunny. Hopefully, someone won't wander off towards another ship this time." Nami gave Zoro a pointed look.

Zoro scoffed. "Maybe this time the port won't move."

"No one moved it dumbass, you just have the worst directions in the world." Sanji said.

Zoro glared. "No one asked you number seven." He quickly blocked Sanji's kick with Shuushi moving forward to slash at him.

Robin giggled as Nami groaned. "Guys! Stop it! You can fight plenty when we get back. Anyway have fun, don't get lost, don't break anything, and meet back here later on. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. "Got it,"

"See you all in a bit." Nami walked off the ship with Robin. Robin waved as she walked alongside Nami. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper jogged off the ship eager to explore the island. Crocodile followed behind them, lighting up one of his cigars. Franky and Brooke talked about the islands they were on while Sanji and Zoro bought up the rear, taking small snippets at each other.

Crocodile was never a big fan of shopping, but he was sure the Strawhats would change his opinion. He started to enjoy many things he didn't enjoy before. He wondered if shopping would be one of them. Crocodile felt a tug on his hand. He looked down at the smiling face of Luffy.

"Hey Crocodile, want to join us in a competition?" Luffy asked.

"What's the competition?"

"Who can find the coolest gift first? It's going to be awesome. Want to play?"

Crocodile shrugged. "Why not,"

"Great I'll go tell Usopp and Chopper." He jogged over to Usopp and Chopper with the good news.

Crocodile gave a small grin. Luffy had the amazing power to make him do that more often. He looked over and noticed Sanji turning Zoro around towards the marketplace.

_Shopping__ is __shaping __up __to __be __it__'__s __own __adventure. _Crocodile mused as he walked in the store with Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper.

* * *

><p>There will be something more than just the normal Christmas shopping and Strawhat antics. That comes later on in the story though. It's not much action, but just enough for the holiday season. Hope everyone is enjoying the holidays!<p>

Until next time, see you!


	6. Shopping Trip prt 2

Hello! We have more of the Strawhat Christmas. I will update my other fics soon. I just have to find time to sit down and write it out. I haven't forgotten the poll on _Strawhat __Kids_ or on any of my other stories. I am going to try to do better with finishing something first so I can just upload the chapters. Enough babble now it's time for story!

I don't One Piece, Oda-sensei does.

Now let's begin!

One Piece

A Strawhat Christmas: Chapter 6

Crocodile walked through the aisles of the decoration store, trying not to get distracted. It was hard when Luffy decided to play with everything in sight. It didn't help that thoughts from the last two nights stayed in his mind. Every time Luffy held up something new Crocodile saw a new way to use it.

He watched Luffy tying a ribbon around him as if he was a present. Crocodile shook his head, putting the image of tying Luffy up in the back of his mind. He put it behind the image of Luffy tying Usopp up, but had to get rid of the daydream of Luffy and Usopp fighting over it.

Crocodile shook his head in disbelief. _I__ know __I__'__m __no __saint, __but __these __daydreams __are __becoming__ ridiculous __even __for __me. _His thoughts stopped when something light touched his head. Crocodile looked down at a grinning Luffy and a sheepish Usopp and Chopper. Luffy reached up tying the ribbon lightly on Crocodile's head. "There now he's a finished present."

"I like the ribbon, but I think the color is all wrong Luffy." Usopp said.

Chopper nodded. "I think a white ribbon would fit him better."

Crocodile pulled the red ribbon down looking at it in amusement. He tied it in a bow slowly before placing it on top of Luffy's strawhat. Crocodile looked satisfied back at his handy work. "I think the red ribbon fits you better. You make a better present."

Luffy grinned and touched his head. "Are you going to unwrap me on Christmas Day?"

Crocodile knew the naughty implications under that innocent statement. Judging by the flush on Usopp's cheeks, he caught it too. Crocodile smirked and leaned down towards Luffy's ear. "If I'm good can I open it early?" He nipped Luffy's ear gently. Luffy sighed softly peering at Crocodile with a mischievous grin. "You can, but you have to be really good."

Crocodile chuckled. "I'll see what I can manage."

Luffy laughed softly he leaned forward and kissed Crocodile. Crocodile returned it and made sure not to deepen it. There were no changing rooms to take Luffy too and he didn't want to do too much in front of Chopper.

"I can't wait to see it." Luffy turned to Usopp and Chopper his demeanor going back to the happy go lucky captain. "Now that we know what ribbon Crocodile likes let's find some more!"

"Maybe we can find some ribbon Nami and Robin will like." Chopper said.

"I hope we can or else Sanji will make us take it back until we find the right one." Usopp shook his head.

"He does the same if we get the wrong one for Zoro." Luffy said.

Chopper laughed. "Oh yeah he does, but he thinks no one knows."

"I don't think Zoro knows, but he's sleeps through it a lot. He wakes up when Sanji kisses him though." Luffy said.

Usopp shook his head. "I don't think you're supposed to say that out loud."

Luffy frowned. "Why not? It happens and it's funny to see. Crocodile wakes up like Zoro sometimes."

"I didn't know that." Chopper said as Crocodile tuned into the conversation. He loved listening to Luffy's voice, but there were times he had to make sure Luffy didn't reveal one of his secrets. Crocodile discovered that little quirk in a restaurant one day. He was amazed at how Luffy shared that trait with Garp.

Luffy nodded. "Yep! He wakes up even better when I…"

"Luffy, look, there are some snowflakes over there." Crocodile quickly cut in. He didn't mind when they were on the Sunny, but outside was a different story. Luffy looked over his eyes lighting up at the crystal snowflakes. He walked over to the case they were in, staring at them in awe. "These are so cool, but I can't buy them with the money we have."

"I can always make some. We just have to go buy some ice then me and Franky can cut some up for you." Usopp said.

Luffy wrapped his arms around Usopp's neck in a loose hug. "Awesome thanks Usopp!" He pulled away when something came to him. "What was I talking about earlier?" He scratched his head in contemplation before shrugging it away. "Oh well, I'm sure it'll come back to me later. Let's go look for more ribbons to use."

"Alright," Usopp said.

"I want to find a Santa hat." Chopper said.

"Me too," Luffy turned and looked around for extra ribbons.

Crocodile chuckled softly it was a good thing Luffy could quickly go on to the next subject. It would come back to Luffy eventually, but Crocodile hoped they would be on the Sunny when that happened. Crocodile stared at the crystals. The happiness in Luffy's eyes over then followed by the disappointment of not affording them. He mused, until he made a decision. He walked over to the attendant behind the counter.

The woman gave him a friendly smile when he approached. "Hello sir, how may I help you?"

Crocodile pointed to the snowflakes in the case. "How many snowflakes can I get?"

"For our holiday special you can get twelve in your choice of box, wrapping paper, and ribbon."

Crocodile nodded. "I want that special and the case of mugs behind you. I want to customize the mugs, too."

"I'll take care of that right away sir." Sue, as it read on her nametag, walked over to the case. Crocodile looked over at Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper who ogled the different ornaments. Those ornaments would give him enough time to buy his gift and take it back to the Sunny. Crocodile could return before anyone noticed his absence.

_I __needed __to __give __them__ something__ to __show __I__'__m __not __an __ungrateful __guest. __It __is __Christmas,__ after __all. _Crocodile watched Sue bump around the shop with his gifts. He refused to listen to that small voice of doubt. It would work out in the end.

It always did with a Strawhat.

* * *

><p>This is my attempt to write more about Crocodile without changing him too much. I'm trying to keep him in character as possible, but he's not making cookies or anything so I should be good.<p>

Until next time everyone!

See you!


	7. Familiar Tides

Hello! The continuous posting is going to slow down soon. There is only one more chapter left and I'll be caught up with all the days. I'm falling behind in my current challenges and have to make the up. Enough about me, time for the story.

I don't own One Piece, Oda-sensei does.

Let's begin!

One Piece

A Strawhat Christmas: Chapter 7

Crocodile checked over his shoulder, making sure Luffy continued to look at the ornaments. With Luffy focused on the ornaments, Crocodile turned back to the attendant. Sue bumped in the backroom with custom mugs Crocodile requested. He picked the designs from a book on the counter, making sure to pick things the Strawhats would like. Sue bought out the mugs placing them on the counter.

"I found them all, sir. Would you like them wrapped up?" Sue asked.

Crocodile shook his head. "Yes,"

Sue smiled. "Good choice sir, I'll wrap them up immediately." She turned to the wrapping paper behind her and placed the first mug down on the counter.

Crocodile looked over to see if Luffy was still distracted. He relaxed when Luffy started playing with Usopp. Crocodile turned around and watched Sue wrap the mugs with a delicate, but precise technique. She made sure to place it in a bag without laying the mugs on top of each other. She put the crystal case in another bag making sure it wouldn't rub against the mugs.

When Sue finished she looked up at Crocodile with a friendly smile. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No, that will be all for today." Crocodile said.

"Okay, all together that will be one hundred and fifty berries." Sue said.

Crocodile checked again before he paid for his things. He turned around when Sue called his name.

"Here's your change, have a nice day." Sue placed the money in his hand. Crocodile put the money back in his pocket as he nodded. "You too," he grabbed the bags and looked over his shoulder one more time before walking out of the shop.

Crocodile made a beeline towards the Sunny. He used his sand to push the objects a long. He had a short window of time before Luffy noticed his absence. If Luffy walked back to the Sunny and caught him with the presents, it would take a second for him to announce it. The quality amused Crocodile, but he wanted the gifts to be a surprise.

Crocodile walked to the storage room to put the gifts away when a familiar laugh reached his ears.

"Are those presents I see? Or did you indulge in some designers shirts." Robin grinned, walking out the girl's cabin.

"Yes, they are presents. They're not designer shirts." Crocodile said.

"What did you buy? Something useful, something practical, or something our captain would enjoy."

"I think even you can wait to find out."

"Maybe. I have learned to enjoy surprises."

"I see, but I have a theory behind that change."

"It's probably the same theory I have about _your_ changes." Robin smiled mysteriously. "It won't take long for Luffy to notice you're gone."

"I know, but I needed to get this to Sunny before he realizes that."

"Luffy can find hidden presents easily, but there is one place I can hide it."

Crocodile forgot about Luffy's bloodhound instinct to uncover any secret. He raised an eyebrow curiously at Robin's offer, "Where?"

"In the girl's cabin, Ms. Navigator will make sure Luffy won't touch it."

"How much?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"I do, but I know that nothing is free. How much?"

"Well, since you asked, I do have my eye on this book about an ancient civilization in East Blue. I think it would be an interesting read."

Crocodile smirked, taking the hint. He nodded in agreement. "Alright I'll get it. I need to finish my shopping anyway."

"Wonderful, now I'll take these back to the Sunny. The door to our room is locked and Mr. Chef would be upset if you opened it." Robin walked over as Crocodile handed her the bags. "Alright, but be careful there are some delicate things in there."

"Sure thing Crocodile," Robin put the bags away and returned to the deck. "It's safe and sound in our room."

"Thanks,"

"No problem. Now if you excuse me, it's time to finish my shopping. I'll see you later when we finish." Robin waved.

"See you," Crocodile nodded.

Robin flashed another smile as she walked away.

Crocodile chuckled. _Some__ things__ will__ never__ change._

* * *

><p>I always figured that those two would become friends somehow in this fic. I wanted to add that in the story and it looks like it worked out well. I hope it did. Well onto the next chapter.<p>

Until next time, see ya!


	8. Finding the right one

Hello! Tomorrow posting will go as schedule or what I had planned in the beginning before school knocked me over the head. I'm going to give my fingers a break before starting on the new chapters, but enough babble. It's story time!

I don't own One Piece. Oda-sensei does.

Let's begin!

One Piece

A Strawhat Christmas: Chapter 8

Crocodile left the Sunny and returned to the shop. He slipped inside and walked over to Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper who had six ornaments in their arms. Luffy greeted Crocodile and displayed the decorations.

"Don't they look cool Crocodile?" Luffy asked.

Crocodile looked over the decorations nodding in agreement. "They look nice. I think they would fit the tree."

Luffy smiled. "I think so too."

Crocodile returned it as he took in the ornaments. Luffy's six ornaments were a turkey, a gingerbread man, a gingerbread house, cranberries, a cup with eggnog, and a chicken. Crocodile didn't know why Luffy picked the chicken, but he's sure Luffy had his reasons. Usopp had an angel, two snowflakes, two icicles, and a dove. Chopper had two reindeers, two angels, and two holly ornaments. Crocodile had to admit the choices were good.

"They're nice, but don't we need more for the tree." Crocodile said.

"Usopp and Franky are going to make some more when we get back to Sunny. We can paint them this year too." Luffy said.

"We picked a few because we don't know what happened to the ones we had before." Chopper said.

"They are good guidelines to go off on too." Usopp said.

Crocodile nodded. "That's true, well, did you guys get enough?"

"Yeah we did, but now we got to get some wrapping paper. Not to mention you have to pick an ornament." Luffy said.

"I do?" Crocodile said.

Luffy smiled. "Yep, you do. Pick one, pick one."

Crocodile was going to deny when Usopp and Chopper cheered him on. He knew he couldn't deny after that. Crocodile walked over, scanning the different ornament designs. He picked one at random and turned around, holding it up for them to see.

"Is this a good one?" Crocodile asked.

Luffy's eyes lit up at the star in Crocodile's hand. "That's it! That's an awesome choice."

"That will look awesome on our tree." Usopp agreed.

Chopper smiled. "That looks so cool. Are you going to get it?"

"You are going to get it, right?" Luffy asked.

"I will, I actually think it looks kind of nice."

"Kind of nice? It looks amazing."

"I'll get five more since the tree is so big."

"Cool." Luffy grabbed three stars off the rack.

Crocodile picked two more off the rack. He walked over to the counter with Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper. They happily talked about different types of wrapping paper the rest of crew would get. Crocodile was curious about that, as well. He already had a pattern in mind. It was blue with black stripes. It was nothing too complicated and Crocodile felt it looked good.

Crocodile put in his share for the items as he thought about the purchases of the other Strawhats. The purchases intrigued him. What would they buy?

Crocodile knew they wouldn't say anything. He had to wait and find out, but it wouldn't be long. The holidays were only a few days away.

He could wait.

* * *

><p>It took me a while to figure out how to end this or change it from it's original ending. I think I found a good compromise. Tomorrow posting will go as planned because school is winding down and I can focus on writing again. Well until next time!<p>

See you!


	9. Contest

Hello! I know I'm a bit late again, but school is the reason for me dropping off. The next chapters will be coming soon. I have quite a bit to catch up on and then I'll final be on a posting schedule. Enough rambling from the authoress, fic time.

I don't own One Piece. Oda-sensei does.

Now let's begin.

One Piece

A Strawhat Christmas: Chapter 9

After Luffy, Crocodile, Usopp, and Chopper purchased their items they decided to look for the others. When they walked out in the marketplace, they met up with Robin. She grinned when Luffy called her name and waved his arms wildly in the air.

"Hello everyone, are you done with your shopping already?" Robin asked, falling in step with Luffy.

Luffy shook his head. "No, but we found some cool ornaments for our tree. Crocodile got an awesome one. It's a star!"

Robin smiled knowingly at Crocodile. "That is a nice choice. I think I have a reason why he picked it."

Crocodile ignored Robin's smile and shrugged nonchalantly. "I picked it because I thought it would fit the tree."

"Of course it will make our tree look very nice. I can't wait when Franky lights it." Robin said.

"Me too, it's going to be so awesome!" Luffy said excitedly.

Usopp nodded. "It will, you know we probably need to get some more lights for it. After that, we can some more power cords and fuel for the ship."

"I hope we won't attract the marines this time." Chopper said.

"Aww, but then it wouldn't be fun." Luffy said.

Robin giggled. "It isn't Christmas unless we're visited by the Marines or Smoker."

"Smoker? Why would he come by?" Crocodile asked.

"Because Ace visits us on the holidays and Smoker likes to come by." Luffy said.

Crocodile nodded the thought of Luffy's older brother coming to mind. He remembered Ace during the war in Marineford. "How is Fire-Fist?"

"He's alright. Marco said he's starting to walk better now. I hope can find us this year." Luffy said.

"I'm sure he will. Besides, it wouldn't be Christmas without Zoro and Smoker's eggnog contest." Usopp said.

Crocodile raised an eyebrow. "Eggnog contest?"

Robin nodded. "Sanji makes this eggnog that's very delicious. I don't know what type of alcohol he uses, but it's wonderful."

"It's so great and every year Zoro and Smoker compete against each other to see who can drink the most." Luffy said.

"I want to try this eggnog and see this contest." Crocodile said.

Robin smiled. "The contest is very entertaining. I remember the year where it was a close tie between Zoro and Smoker."

"Who won?" Crocodile asked.

"Nami won actually. Zoro and Smoker didn't know that the contest was to drink until the eggnog was gone. Nami drank the last one while Zoro and Smoker were arguing." Robin said.

Luffy laughed. "The look on their faces was priceless. I thought Zoro would never stop frowning."

Usopp laughed. "It was funny, but I wonder if they'll have the contest this year."

"I would like something to watch while we enjoy Sanji's eggnog." Robin said.

"How does he make it?" Crocodile handed over the sleeve of his coat for Luffy to play with.

Robin smiled at the action before turning to Crocodile. "Sanji uses only the best…" She started when a loud bang happened in front of them. They looked over in the hole of the store seeing Sanji and Zoro in their stances.

"I told you the eggs that I use. These are not it asshole!" Sanji growled his foot pushing back Zoro's blade.

Zoro shoved Sanji away glaring at him. "Eggs are eggs just because you can't see that doesn't mean no one else can."

"Why you…" Sanji growled deeper and blocked Zoro's blade again.

Crocodile couldn't believe it. Sanji and Zoro were fighting in front of the store. He looked over at Luffy, Robin, Usopp, and Chopper who watched them without much worry. Robin giggled. "I see they missed each other very much."

"What? They do that when they're happier to see each other?" Crocodile asked.

"Pretty much," Usopp chuckled.

Luffy laughed. "It would be weird if they didn't do this."

Chopper nodded in agreement. Crocodile shook his head in amusement. Nothing like learning a new Strawhat tradition.

* * *

><p>There is going to be a little plot somewhere, but it's not going to be too big. It's more of a fluffy type of fic than anything. Well I'm off to look over the next chapters. Until next time!<p>

See ya!


	10. Stocking Up

Hello! We're getting closer and closer to me being finally caught up with everything. It'll probably be slow, but I'm working on it. I did enjoy writing this series and I'll probably put something new for this year. I have the time now that finals are finished. Enough of the authoress rambling fic time!

I don't own One Piece, Oda-sensei does.

Now let's begin!

One Piece

A Strawhat Christmas: Chapter 10

Crocodile watched Sanji and Zoro fight with Robin, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper, until Nami stopped it. Crocodile was amazed that Nami's fist of justice was able to stop two of the strongest fighters in the sea.

Nami shook her head, sighing in exasperation. "I can't believe you two would do this. I know you miss each other, but this is ridiculous."

"I'm sorry Nami-swan, but this asshole didn't understand what I told him when I gave him the grocery list." Sanji said.

Zoro scoffed. "It's the same type of egg jerk."

Sanji growled. "Why you…"

Nami sighed, turning her best smile on to Sanji. "Sanji-kun, won't you help me finish the rest of the shopping. We still need the turkeys for the dinner. I know you can pick out the best one."

Sanji's anger quickly disappeared at Nami's smile. Hearts appeared in his eyes as blood dribbled out of his nose. "Of course my lovely Nami-swan I apologize for letting that marimo cloud my head. I'll go and find those turkeys right away." He spun away into the store as Zoro shook his head in annoyance. "Idiot,"

"If I didn't do that you two will still be fighting and we would never get anything done. Besides, save it for the ship. I'm sure it will be better there." Nami smiled.

Zoro chuckled. "Fine, I'll wait until then." He looked over at his audience. "Hey, did you guys find everything?"

Luffy shook his head. "No, but we found a lot of cool things for our tree. Crocodile found an awesome star to put on it."

"Cool, I was able to find some wrapping paper and a couple of ornaments, but they moved the store with the gift boxes though." Zoro said.

"They didn't move it, you just couldn't find it." Nami said.

"No, they moved it that's why I couldn't find it." Zoro said.

Robin smiled. "We can look for it together. I still need to find gift boxes too."

"Fine, but the shop better not move this time." Zoro said.

"We can always find another shop if it does." Robin walked with Zoro down the road to another shop.

"We need boxes too." Luffy followed behind Robin and Zoro with Usopp and Chopper.

Crocodile turned to Nami who smiled fondly at her disappearing crewmates. "Nami,"

"Yes,"

"How many turkeys do you get?"

"It depends. Sometimes we get thirty, but we normally get fifty. Luffy has an even bigger appetite during the holiday season." Nami laughed at the surprised look on Crocodile's face.

Crocodile absorbed the information for a minute. He nodded after awhile. "I can see that. Luffy does have a good appetite. However, I didn't know he could have a bigger one."

Nami smiled. "It's hard to imagine isn't it, but Luffy can go through turkeys easily. Do you need to get some gift boxes?"

Crocodile shook his head. "No,"

"Good, then you can help us with the food. We have to get more than normal and an extra hand is very useful."

Crocodile looked at Nami curiously. "You want _my_ help."

Nami nodded. "Yeah, so what do you say?"

Crocodile waited to hear a price or something similar, but Nami sounded sincere. He nodded. "I'll help. I want to see how many turkeys will be used this year."

"Great and I assure you it will be a lot."

"How many?"

Nami pulled a list out of her pocket and unfolded it. She grinned at the way Crocodile watched the list roll to the ground. "This is only the start."

* * *

><p>I know these are short, but I was trying to match everyday and keep up with the challenge. I hope everyone enjoys these little stories. I'm off now to correct the others. Until, next time!<p>

See ya!


	11. The eye for quality

Hello! I am back once again. I am quite determined to have one finished fic on the list before the end of the year. I thought it would be a good idea to show how Crocodile interacts with the Strawhats. I might be repeating what I said before, but I didn't look at the previous chapters. However, enough rambling it's fic time!

I don't own One Piece, Oda-sensei does.

One Piece

A Strawhat Christmas: Chapter 11

While Luffy, Robin, Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper looked for gift boxes and wrapping paper Crocodile shopped with Nami and Sanji. Crocodile knew that Nami trusted him enough to kiss him under the mistletoe. That trust extended to their special nights, but he didn't know Nami's true feelings. Crocodile was aware of her protection over the crew, especially Luffy. He knew Nami remembered his treatment of the crew in Alabasta, even if she didn't mention it.

Crocodile wasn't going to hurt Luffy anymore. He didn't like thinking back to that time in Alabasta. He tried to apology to Luffy everyday. He didn't know if Nami realized that like Robin. Robin's perception caught many things, much to Crocodile's annoyance. The other Strawhats told Crocodile their versions of the dating speech. However, he knew their observation wasn't finished.

Nami's curious look took Crocodile out of his thoughts.

Nami smiled. "Hey, are you ok? We didn't scare you the other night did we?"

Crocodile shook his head. "No, I didn't expect an invitation for the fun."

"We didn't want to leave you out. Besides, we had to make sure you were right for Luffy. We couldn't have our captain be with someone who didn't know what they were doing." Nami smirked.

Crocodile returned it. "Did I pass the test?"

Nami laughed. "Maybe, we'll have to check again to be sure. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Of course not and I'll be sure not to disappoint."

"Good. I had to admit, I did like seeing you and Luffy. It was better than I expected, but I do need some more information to make my final decision." Nami smiled mischievously.

Crocodile recognized that smile. It was Nami's berry smile something he learned the first day after joining the ship. "Are you coming up with something?"

Nami didn't break her mischievous smile. "Crocodile, my mind never takes a break. Now it's time for us to pick some cranberries for the sauce. Sanji doesn't like canned cranberry sauce. He makes that hand by too." She walked over to the fruit aisle leaving a speechless Crocodile behind. He didn't know what to say it seemed that the Strawhats had even more surprises than before. While Crocodile gathered his thoughts, someone tapped his shoulder.

Crocodile turned around to Sanji. Sanji held up a bottle of wine giving Crocodile a serious look. "I can't decide between this bottle and another one I found that is equally as good. Which one do you want?"

Crocodile studied it closely going between the bottles of Merlot in Sanji's hands. After a few seconds, he touched the Merlot in Sanji's right hand. "I like this one. I've had the company before and it didn't disappoint."

Sanji placed the bottle in the basket. "Good choice. I like this type of wine as well. I thought you would be shopping with Luffy and the others."

"I did a bit of my shopping already, but I wanted to see how much food goes into the dinner."

Sanji grinned. "A lot is involved, but this is nothing. You should have seen the feast I made for our first night back together. I thought Luffy would never stop drooling." He chuckled, turning to picking up a tomato from the stand behind him. Sanji held the tomato up studying it for a bit before placing it in the basket. "Do you have an eye for cranberries?"

Crocodile nodded. "I do. It shouldn't be hard to find a good one, right?"

"It depends on where you look. You have to test and check every one before you find the one you need, but that can be said about any ingredient."

"It can,"

"Think you can find one."

Crocodile chuckled at the spark of challenge in Sanji's eye. "I know I can."

"Let's find it then." Sanji walked over to the stand as Crocodile followed behind him. Crocodile could see why Luffy chose his crew.

They were unpredictable, as well.

* * *

><p>I love the friendship between the crew mates and Nakamaship so I couldn't help including Crocodile in it. Hope everyone is having a happy holidays!<p>

Until next time!


	12. Reunion Tales

Hello! Here we are with multiple updates again! I want to thank people for putting this story on their fav or alert list. That means a lot to me since I do adore Crocodile and Luffy. The recent chapters of the manga are awesome! Alright enough fangirling time for some fic!

I don't own One Piece, Oda-sensei does.

Let's begin!

One Piece

A Strawhat Christmas: Chapter 12

Crocodile walked through the aisles, getting a new perspective on Sanji and Nami. Sanji was actually, more laid back than he thought. He still hit on Nami, but Crocodile could see the happiness in his eyes whenever he mentioned Zoro. Nami was more caring than Crocodile thought. She continuously asked him what he wanted or needed. She helped pick out the wine with Sanji and find the brands Luffy and the others would like. Crocodile expected to do the most work or something similar, but Sanji and Nami didn't ask him that. They did ask Crocodile questions about Luffy.

"When did you meet up with Luffy again?" Nami asked, placing a bottle of wine in the basket.

"In Impel Down during the time he was looking for Ace." Crocodile said.

"How did you break out of Impel Down?" Sanji asked.

"I joined the group of prisoners Luffy gathered to help him." Crocodile said.

"You were part of the group that broke out of there. That was very interesting to read in the paper." Nami said.

"Being there was an unforgettable experience." Crocodile put some bread in the cart.

"How long did you stay? Did you stay after the war?" Sanji asked.

"I stayed until the end of the war. Then I stayed a little longer until Luffy's injuries healed." Crocodile said.

"Luffy's injuries must have been very bad." Sanji said.

Crocodile nodded. "They were. That was something they didn't put in the paper. I had nothing better to do, so I stayed."

Nami smiled. "How convenient that you didn't have anything to do,"

Crocodile shrugged trying to feign an indifferent attitude to Sanji and Nami's knowing smiles. "I didn't, my wounds had to heal too so I stayed. I shared a room with Luffy. We couldn't do anything, so we talked, well Luffy talked I listened. We got close after that. It felt natural to do so, that's all."

Sanji nodded. "I understand, it feels that way with Luffy."

"Yeah, like you've known him for years when it's only been a couple of days," Nami said.

Crocodile nodded in agreement, staring wistfully at the cheese in his hand. He didn't realize his thoughts started to wander, until he noticed Sanji and Nami's amused smiles. Crocodile looked over with his mask of indifference. "Yes?"

Nami laughed. "Oh, nothing, I just think it's so sweet that you stayed with Luffy. Thanks Crocodile, it's good to know that you were looking out for him."

"We owe you one. Thanks," Sanji said.

Crocodile hid his surprise behind a nod. "It's fine, I didn't mind. I can say that it was never boring."

Nami smiled. "That's a good way to sum up our life with Luffy as our captain."

Sanji chuckled. "There's never a dull moment."

Crocodile nodded his mind going back to the night before. "I couldn't have picked a better statement."

Nami and Sanji laughed, placing their last items in the basket. Sanji checked over the contents before nodding in satisfaction. "We have everything. Not unless there's something else you want Nami-swan." Sanji cooed.

Nami shook her head. "No, I'm pretty good. Is there anything you want Crocodile?"

"I have nothing else I need." Crocodile said.

Sanji nodded. "Alright, time to check out."

"Once we do we can go stocking shopping. I can't wait to see what Usopp and Franky will do with them this year." Nami said.

"What do they do with it?" Crocodile asked.

"Usopp and Franky customize our stockings with whatever we want. We have to go get your stocking, so you can join us." Nami said.

"I can pick anyone I want." Crocodile said.

Sanji nodded. "Yep and customize it anyway you want."

"I'll do it. I'm curious to see what they will do with the stockings and the tree." Crocodile walked over to the checkout line.

"The tree is a special event. That's going to happen, once Franky finds the lights he wants. I'm glad you mention it, we have to get you some sunglasses."

"Why?" Crocodile asked.

"For the tree, trust me you're going to need it." Nami said as Sanji nodded in agreement.

Crocodile's mind started working at the news of the infamous tree. If the tree lighting consisted of sunglass then how bright was this tree going to be? He didn't think it was possible to do make a tree that bright, but he was with the Strawhats.

They frequently accomplished the impossible.

* * *

><p>I always envisioned the tree to be larger than life. I mean, this is Franky designing it. ^^ I'm now off to clean up some more chapters. Until next time!<p> 


	13. Christmas Voyage

Hello! I'm trying my best to keep up with the posting. I know I'm getting closer and closer to the dates. I'll be working on the next chapters up, until Christmas. I might have to post on Christmas Eve because I never know what I'm going to do on Christmas. Anyway, enough ramblings fic time!

I don't own One Piece, Oda-sensei does.

Now let's begin!

One Piece

A Strawhat Christmas: Chapter 13

After Crocodile, Nami, and Sanji checked out they took the food back to the Sunny. Crocodile and Sanji put the food away while Nami checked the list. Crocodile put the last box of crackers in the cabinet before he turned to Sanji and Nami. He walked over to them and looked at the list.

Nami noticed Sanji's frown. "What's wrong Sanji-kun?"

"There's something I didn't pick up. I thought I did, but I don't remember it. Let me check." Sanji took off his glasses and walked over to the fridge.

"What did you forget?" Crocodile asked.

"Damn, I think I forgot the ham. In my rush to make sure I had enough turkeys I forgot the it." Sanji cursed as he dug deeper in the fridge.

"Crocodile and I looked for the ham. We didn't see it." Nami said.

"The butcher told us they ran out and wouldn't be getting another shipment for a week." Crocodile said.

Sanji cursed again and closed the refrigerator door softly. "Damn, I knew there was something off when I went over to the meat counter. I don't know if I can wait that long. I need to have the meat marinated and before next week. Nami-swan, is there a nearby island that wouldn't upset the Log Pose."

Crocodile noticed the slight trickle of blood go down Sanji's nose as Nami looked at the Log Pose. He looked for another cigar as he stifled a laugh.

"The Log Pose isn't set yet. I think there are connecting islands to this one. If they are all part of the same island, it won't affect the Log Pose." Nami said.

Sanji nodded. "Okay, we should go there before Luffy and the others come back. I can go there by myself, unless there is a place you wanted to go first, Nami-swan. Is there any place you wanted to go Crocodile?"

Nami shook her head. "No, well, there are a couple more clothing stores I like to visit, but I can hold off on that. What about you, Crocodile?""

"I have no other place I want to go. I do need to replace a few shirts, but I can do that later." Crocodile said.

"I need to do the same thing. I've told that dumb swordsman not to rip my shirts, but he doesn't listen." Sanji grumbled.

"I think that happened because it's been two years since our last special night. I know Luffy was very energetic that night. I have to replace a new pair of underwear and bra because of him." Nami grinned.

Crocodile nodded. "In Luffy's hands my shirts are more fragile than I realized."

"It's funny how you don't notice it, until everything is done." Nami said.

Sanji nodded, chuckling softly, "I've lost more shirts that way."

"You'll be able to buy more with the discount." Nami said.

"I can't wait to buy shirts I know you'll enjoy Nami-swan." Sanji cooed.

Crocodile chuckled. "I want to see the shops on the other side of the island."

"Maybe we should find the others and tell them about it. We haven't fully explored the island yet." Nami said.

"We can get Sunny involved too." Sanji said.

"Let's tell them." Nami moved to go out to the deck when a familiar voice drifted into the kitchen.

"Tell us what?" Luffy walked inside the kitchen. Usopp, Robin, Zoro, and Chopper followed him with their bags.

"We need to go pick something up, but we need to go on the other side of the island to get it." Nami said.

"We haven't visited over there. I wonder what's on the other side." Robin said.

"Let's go over and see." Zoro leaned against the doorframe under the mistletoe. He shared a quick kiss with Robin before turning back to the conversation.

Crocodile noticed how kisses were a common occurrence once the mistletoe was up. He remembered the many times one of the Strawhats shared a kiss with him. He received more kisses from Luffy, but the captain was always affectionate. He was affectionate even during their recuperation together on Whitebeard's ship.

Crocodile grinned at that memory as Luffy leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek. Crocodile kissed Luffy's hair. Luffy smiled then turned back to the conversation. "We should go over there! Who knows what we can find?"

"We don't know what's over there." Usopp said.

Luffy laughed. "That's half the fun. We can explore the island and make it into an adventure."

Zoro smirked. "I'm in."

Robin nodded. "We'll probably find something interesting over there."

"What's happening?" Franky asked, walking inside the kitchen with Brooke. Franky and Brooke shared a kiss with Zoro who was still in the doorway. They turned to Luffy who excitedly rocked on his feet.

"We're going to explore the other side of the island. There's probably some cool stuff over there!" Luffy said.

"I want to see it. It's going to be super." Franky said striking a pose.

Brook laughed. "I can't wait to see it with my own eyes, but I don't have any."

Luffy smiled. "Then it's settled. We're going over to the other side of the island."

Everyone cheered even Crocodile joined in with his own little sound. What could he say? It was contagious.

Luffy played with the fur on the sleeve of Crocodile's coat as he excitedly talked to Usopp and Chopper. After sharing quick kisses with Zoro, Nami and Franky walked out to set the course. Brooke cheered as Robin smiled in excitement. Sanji grinned before he kicked everyone, except Robin, out the kitchen. Robin smiled and quietly excused herself from the kitchen.

Crocodile sat back against the railing, running his fingers absently through Luffy's hair. Luffy sat in his lap and talked about his purchases with Usopp, Chopper, and Zoro. Robin walked back to the table to pick up where she left off in her book. Brooke played a soft tune on his violin.

What would await the Strawhats on the other side?

They couldn't wait to see.

* * *

><p>This is going to be the start of the mini plot that's part of the fic. It won't be long and we'll be back to fluffy Christmas time things again. Well until next time!<p> 


	14. A calm day on the Sunny

Hello! I'm back with the next few chapters of _A__ Strawhat__ Christmas_. I'm still working on them and trying to clean things up. I didn't realize the mistakes I made when I first wrote it, so I think that's what taking it so long. I'm making good time, though, but enough rambling from the authoress it's fic time!

I don't own One Piece, Oda-Sensei does.

Now let's begin!

One Piece

A Strawhat Christmas: Chapter 14

The Sunny was on course to the other side of the island. Nami checked the directions and made sure they were on the right track. Franky steered the Sunny, keeping it steady along the gentle waves. Luffy pointed out different cloud formations with Crocodile. Usopp traced out different snowflake designs with Robin, Chopper and Brooke. Zoro laid against the railing, taking his third nap of the day. Sanji prepared different snacks in the kitchen. It was a calm day on the Sunny.

Crocodile closed his eyes, letting his fingers go through Luffy's hair languidly. Luffy smiled, leaning up to place a kiss on Crocodile's cheek. "I'm gonna go trace different designs with Usopp. Do you want me to give you one?"

Crocodile opened an eye as he nodded. "Sure, I don't mind."

Luffy smiled. "Yosh! Alright I'll be back." He jumped out of his lap and jogged over to join Usopp, Chopper, Robin, and Brooke. Crocodile grinned before he closed his eyes again. He didn't think he would be so relaxed during the season. It was an enjoyable feeling. Crocodile rested for a few minutes before someone tapped his shoulder. He opened his eyes to a smiling Luffy and a sheepish Chopper.

"I think these would be cool to cut out. They look like snowmen." Luffy happily displayed the cutout.

"My cutout looks like a reindeer like me." Chopper said.

"Which one do you want?" Luffy asked.

Crocodile looked between the two cutouts, tapping his fingers against his chin. "I'll use both of them. I can trace the snowman first then the reindeer."

Luffy beamed. "Great, now we'll have more decorations on Sunny. We can put it up along with the tinsel."

"Where's the tinsel?" Crocodile asked.

Luffy snickered. "On your head, I put it there when you were sleeping."

Chopper hid his giggles behind his paw as Crocodile touched the tinsel on his head. He pulled it down, chuckling softly. "Now I know where it is, but I think it looks better on you." Crocodile placed the red tinsel on Luffy's head. He placed a little part on Chopper's hat. Crocodile nodded at his handy work. "Yep I think it looks much better."

Luffy laughed. "Let's put some tinsel on Sunny next!"

Chopper smiled. "Yeah we can, but let's go cutout more stars first."

"Okay, do you want anymore Crocodile?" Luffy asked.

Crocodile shook his head. "No, I'll work with the cutouts you guys gave me. I'll tell you when I'm finished."

"Alright, let's go Chopper." Luffy said.

Chopper nodded. "Okay, I want to cut out another snowflake."

"I want to make another star." Luffy walked back over to the table with Chopper.

Crocodile grinned and started to trace out another snowman.

Zoro looked over before he closed his eyes again. He never thought Crocodile, the ex-shichibukai, would be on their ship, tracing patterns for Christmas. Then again, Zoro never thought he would be a pirate, but that was before he met Luffy. The captain had a gravitational pull around him that one couldn't avoid.

Zoro chuckled softly. _It__'__s __true __Luffy __can __do __the __impossible. __Can__'__t __wait, __until __we __get __to __the __other __side __of __the __island._ He laid against the railing and fell asleep once again.

* * *

><p>I think I enjoy writing Crocodile just enjoying his time with the Strawhats. It's pretty nice and I do enjoy writing it. Until next time!<p> 


	15. Who will be on Santa's list?

Hello! We're back! I think I'm getting closer to finally being caught up. I know I continue to say it, but I am determined to finish this. Now enough authoress rambling let's begin!

I don't One Piece, Oda-sensei does.

Let's begin!

One Piece

A Strawhat Christmas: Chapter 15

Franky hummed a small tune as he turned Sunny's wheel. He knew he could put Sunny in autopilot, but he missed steering by hand. He turned to Nami who checked the map again. "Hey sis, are we close?"

"Yep, we'll be at the port in a few minutes. Once we port we can go exploring on the other side, but remember your coat because it's colder over there." Nami said.

"Any reason why?" Franky asked.

"The other part of the island doesn't receive as much sun like the part we were on. The cloud formations are different over there too, so we'll probably see some snow too." Nami said.

"Is it going to snow soon?" Luffy asked. He bounced over with his snowman cutout in hand.

Nami nodded. "Yep, when we go to the other side it's going to start snowing, if it's not snowing already."

Luffy cheered. "I can't wait. It's going to be so much fun playing in the snow."

"I haven't made a snow angel in a while. I wonder if it'll still turn into an angel." Robin mused.

Franky chuckled. "I think it will, Robin. Not unless you've been naughty. Have you been naughty, recently?"

Robin smiled with mischief shining in her eyes. "Maybe…"

Nami giggled. "You guys have both been naughty."

"Not as naughty as you Ms. Navigator." Robin joked.

Nami smirked. "It depends on what the definition of naughty is."

Franky laughed. "It can mean many things which definition are we using."

"It depends, which situation are we talking about?" Robin accepted the drink Sanji placed in front of her.

Nami thanked Sanji for the drink before returning to the conversation. "We can pick one. We do have a lot of catching up to do. Two years is a long time, maybe we were good around then."

Zoro snickered. "I doubt it, but anything is possible around the holidays."

Usopp laughed. "That's what they say on the sea. I remember telling many maidens that on lonely nights."

Crocodile chuckled softly, looking up from his designs. "I've haven't been nice in a long time."

Sanji chuckled, handing Crocodile his snack. "I think we can all attest to that. Besides, after my time in hell, I deserve to be naughty."

"I don't think you can get any naughtier." Zoro said.

Sanji smirked. "Are you sure about that marimo?"

Zoro returned it as he copped a feel. "Why don't you show me?"

Sanji glared, swatting Zoro's hands away. "I'll show you when I'm done passing out the snacks."

Zoro chuckled, noticing the spark of arousal in the chef's eyes. "Don't take too long."

Sanji scoffed. "Don't rush me idiot." He walked away with a light switch to his hips. Crocodile noticed Zoro's gaze lingered longer than before. He hid his amused grin behind his glass.

"If we're all naughty how will Santa give us our presents?" Brooke asked.

"I'm sure he'll find a way. He always does." Robin said.

Chopper laughed. "That's true. I can't wait to see what we're going to get for Christmas."

"I can't wait to see what's on the other side. That sounds like it's going to be so exciting." Luffy walked over and took a seat in Crocodile's lap.

Crocodile nodded. "It will. I wonder how we'll know if we're there."

Nami opened her mouth to answer, but closed it when a light drop of water landed on her hand. She looked up with a excited smile. "Look guys it's snow! We're here!"

"Yes! Full speed ahead Franky!" Luffy jumped out of Crocodile's lap. He held out his hands, catching the snowflakes with an excited smile. Usopp and Chopper danced around holding out their tongues to catch the snowflakes. Robin closed her book to join in the fun. Nami giggled and brushed the flakes out of her hair.

Franky smiled. "This will be Sunny's first time in the snow. It's so super."

Brooke smiled. "I know Sunny is excited."

"Sunny, can play in the snow with us!" Luffy ran over to the figurehead to give it a hug. Sanji smiled fondly before walking back in the kitchen. Zoro chuckled at the pile of snowflakes that gathered in the palm of his hand. Crocodile held up the sleeve of his coat, watching the snowflakes gather on it. He didn't think he would see snow so soon, but it didn't feel too bad. He looked over as the port came into view.

"I see it! I see it! We're here!" Luffy said excitedly.

"Alright, we'll port and go explore this side. I hope we can find the rest of the things we need." Nami said.

"I'm sure we will. It's going to be exciting that's for sure." Robin said.

Crocodile nodded. "It will."

* * *

><p>They made it to the other side of the island. I wonder what's there? We'll see! Until, next time!<p> 


	16. What's happening on the island?

Hello! Hope you're not too tired of the many updates. I'm getting closer and closer even if it doesn't look like it I am. Well enough rambling it's fic time!

I don't own One Piece, Oda-sensei does.

Now let's begin!

One Piece

A Strawhat Christmas: Chapter 16

Once Sunny docked and the anchor safely lowered the Strawhats and Crocodile prepared to go out to the other side of the island. Nami pulled her hair out of the coat before buttoning it up. Sanji put his smokes in an easy to reach pocket. Zoro opened his coat making sure his swords were in a reachable position. Usopp found a place for his bullets and Kabuto in his coat.

Chopper tried to convince Brooke to wear a heavier coat. Brooke joked that his current coat kept his skin warm even thought he didn't have any. Franky couldn't feel the cold as much, but he put on his favorite coat anyway. Robin adjusted the end of her coat before securing her scarf. Luffy had his coat and bounced excitedly on deck. "I can't wait. I can't wait. This is going to be so fun!"

Crocodile donned a heavier coat along with a scarf. He nodded, placing a few cigars in his pocket. "At least it won't be too boring."

"Every island we've visited has not been boring. I'm sure this one won't disappoint." Robin said.

Nami nodded. "Hopefully, we can go here get what we need without too much trouble."

"I hope so too." Usopp said.

Zoro scoffed. "I doubt it, but who knows maybe it will happen."

"Where's the fun in that? I look forward to the upcoming trip and the sights there. I hope there's a bookstore around here." Robin said.

Chopper nodded in agreement. "Me too,"

"Alright, everyone, the rules are the same as before. The discount still stands, so go crazy, but not too crazy. We'll meet on the Sunny once everything is done. Let's not get lost over here either." Nami finished, shooting a pointed look at Zoro.

"If the port doesn't move then I'll be fine. It better not move again." Zoro said.

Sanji glared, shaking his head. "Once again, don't blame outside forces for your horrible inner compass."

"Once again, shut up number seven." Zoro returned the glare.

Robin giggled, as Nami groaned in exasperation. "Guys, not this again. Listen fight after we finished shopping. Now, does everyone remember what to do?"

There was a collective nod among the group. Nami smiled. "Great, well, see you guys soon. I'm so hoping to find these shoes I'm looking for."

"Me too, along with this skirt I want." Robin followed Nami off Sunny.

"I hope there are musical stores around here." Brooke said.

"I'm sure there are. I need to find a hardware store. Some of our tools are becoming dull and we need a sharpener for them. I have to replace a couple of tools too." Franky said.

"I hope the grocery store have what I need." Sanji looked back at his list.

"I wonder if there are any interesting stores around here." Zoro stuffed his hands in his coat pockets.

"I wonder if you should look for one. You'll probably end up in the woods _again._" Sanji said.

"I only ended up in the woods because they moved the store." Zoro said.

"Sure and I'll stop smoking." Sanji said.

"You won't stop being annoying. Why don't you try doing that?" Zoro retorted.

Sanji growled. "Shut it you stupid marimo! I can tell you the same thing."

Crocodile watched Zoro and Sanji fight, chuckling softly. He wondered how long it would last this time. Crocodile needed to visit a clothing store. After that, he wanted to pay a visit to the bookstore and probably the crafts store. He knew Usopp and Franky liked craft stores. He hoped to find their gift there.

Luffy smiled. "I hope they have some cool toy stores here."

"Me too, let's go look for one Luffy." Chopper said as Usopp nodded in agreement.

"Sure, hey Crocodile, we're going to find a toy store. Want to join us?" Luffy asked.

Crocodile shook his head. "Not this time. I need to replace my shirts. I'll look for you guys after I'm done."

"How come you're buying more shirts? We're just going to rip them off. They are so hard to-" Luffy started Usopp quickly cut him off by placing a hand over his mouth.

Usopp laughed sheepishly, noting the light blushes on Crocodile and Chopper's faces. He cleared his throat. "Um, that sounds great Crocodile. We'll catch up with you once we're done. Come on guys, let's go." He didn't remove his hand from Luffy's mouth dragging him along the way.

"Usopp, it's hard to take off you know it is." Luffy said along the way.

Crocodile shook his head trying to get rid of the light blush on his face. _I__ hope __no __one __was __listening __to __that. _He didn't need no one to know how much he enjoyed when Luffy ripped his shirt off. Crocodile wanted that secret to stay on the Sunny. He walked off Sunny and into the marketplace. He looked around and found the clothing store he needed. Crocodile walked inside, acknowledging the clerk with a nod.

The clerk smiled. "Hello sir, is there anything you need help with?"

"I'm looking for some shirts that's all." Crocodile said.

"We have a nice selection here. What are you looking for? Oh, before we begin my name is Eileen."

Crocodile nodded. "Alright, thank you, Eileen."

Eileen smiled. "No problem, but before we begin I must warn you to finish your shopping before nightfall."

"Why?"

"Because something visits this side of the island at night, we don't know what is it, but it covers the roads and windows with ice. We like to close up before then. This won't be a problem will it?" Eileen asked.

Crocodile absorbed the information as he shook his head. "No I'll be fine."

Eileen smiled. "Great, let me show you some of the new arrivals."

Crocodile nodded as he followed Eileen. _I__ wonder __what__'__s __been __coming __here __at __night._

Around the island, the Strawhats had similar questions. Luffy wanted to see whatever it was that was coming out at night.

He couldn't wait to see it.

* * *

><p>I wonder what's causing that too. We'll find out soon enough until next time!<p> 


	17. Who is Jack Frost?

Hello! I know this is late, but the holidays started up and I was super busy. Then school started and I entered different challenges, so I fell off. I'm truly sorry about that. I know it's not the holidays anymore, but have an early treat.

Now let's begin!

I don't own _One Piece_ Oda-sensei does.

Let's start!

One Piece

A Strawhat Christmas: Chapter 17

The Strawhats and Crocodile heard the same story in each of the shops. The clerks warned them to leave before nightfall or the unnatural force would steal their gifts. Usopp and Chopper were scared they quickly looked for their items, but Luffy took his time. Luffy wanted to know more about what came out at night, much to Usopp and Chopper's dismay. It didn't phase Zoro. He was sure he could take it. Sanji wasn't afraid, but he wondered about the well being of the ladies.

Robin found it exciting like one of the yuletide tales coming to life. Nami wanted to get out of there without any trouble. Franky didn't think the force was too scary, if it only came out at night. Brooke was terrified. The warning made him want to jump out of his skin, if he had any. Crocodile wasn't fazed. He's saw scarier things on the Grand Line. However, Crocodile wanted Eileen to calm down so he could properly pick some shirts.

Everyone made their purchases without too much trouble. Robin and Nami were happy to grab some dresses, books, and a couple of knick-knacks for Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper. Sanji was delighted that the store had the meat and food he wanted. Zoro was glad to know the store carried the wine he wanted.

Once the food was safe on the Sunny Zoro and Sanji started their Christmas shopping. They had no idea how hectic the crowds could be as nightfall approached. Brooke found the sheet music and strings he was looking for while Franky had more swimsuits to wear. When they finished they joined the shopping crowd.

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper found some cool new toys. Not to mention a couple of puzzles and other things they were sure the others would like. After checking out, they played around on their way to the other stores. Crocodile purchased his shirts and found a few more items to go with it. He continued with the rest of his Christmas shopping. He wasn't going to let some figure stop him.

The Strawhats and Crocodile reactions surprised the clerks. People usually finished their shopping and left the shops early. However, the Strawhats and Crocodile took their time. The clerks felt they were brave or very foolish.

Brooke and Franky arrived on Sunny first. They compared their purchases and tried to find different hiding places for their gifts. Nami and Robin arrived next, placing their gifts in their room along with their new clothes. They sat on deck swapping different stories about their shopping experiences and the rumors about the super natural being.

"It sounds like the story of Jack Frost to me." Robin nodded.

"Jack Frost? You mean the guy that turns everything to ice." Franky said.

"The one and only. I wonder though, why the people were so scared. Jack Frost has never been known to threaten the lives of others."

"That means someone else is using his name for some devious things." Nami said.

"Should we warn the others? They're still out there." Brooke said.

Franky shook his head. "No, I think they can handle it."

Nami, Robin, and Brooke nodded in agreement. They knew Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, Sanji, Zoro, and Crocodile could take care of themselves, but they hoped for their safe return.

"We got a lot of cool things today. This is great!" Luffy walked down the path to Sunny.

"We did, but I wish we left before nightfall. What if that thing tries to come out and attack us?" Usopp looked around and rested a hand on Kabuto.

Chopper nodded as he looked around. "It could be anywhere. I hope it doesn't get us."

"Even if it does, at least the ladies are safe. Besides, I doubt it's as scary as the clerks claim it is." Sanji lit a cigarette.

"For once, I agree it can't be that bad." Zoro rested a hand on his sword.

"Must be a Christmas miracle," Sanji smirked.

"Shut it chef." Zoro returned it.

"I want to see it. I think it will be cool. If it's a ghost I'm going to ask them to join our crew." Luffy said happily.

"WE DON'T NEED A GHOST IN OUR CREW!" Usopp, Sanji, Zoro, and Chopper exclaimed.

"Aww why not having a ghost on our crew would be awesome." Luffy pouted.

"I can't believe you still want a ghost." Usopp shook his head.

"Because it would be fun," Luffy laughed. "We would have a skeleton and a ghost. It would be so cool!"

"Good to see you're the same." Zoro chuckled.

Luffy smiled. "You too," He stopped and looked around. "Where's Crocodile?"

"I thought he was behind us." Chopper turned around.

"Me too," Usopp nodded.

"I'm sure he'll find us. He couldn't have gone that far." Zoro looked around.

"I wonder if he remembers where Sunny is." Luffy nodded.

"I don't think he'll have a trouble finding Sunny. Unlike someone I know." Sanji shot a glare at Zoro.

Zoro scoffed and pushed his hands in his coat pockets. "It's not my fault they always move the port."

"Only you believe that asshole." Sanji replied.

Zoro opened his mouth to retort when Luffy pointed out Crocodile. They turned around as Crocodile walked over to them a few bags in one hand and a person tied up in the other. He threw them down and took another puff of his cigar.

"Hi Crocodile." Luffy smiled and pointed down. "Who's this guy?"

Crocodile smirked. "Jack Frost,"

* * *

><p>Isn't that funny! I wonder who's the guy is. There's going to have some fun once the threat is over. I'm happy there are some people who like this. Thank you!<p>

Until next time!


	18. Let's get a Christmas Bonus

Hello! I'm back! I'm happy to see that more people are reading this and adding this to their favorite and alerts. I am doing a better job at editing more chapters so I can have them up soon. Well enough of this talk on to the fic!

I don't own One Piece, Oda-sensei does.

Now let's begin!

One Piece

A Strawhat Christmas: Chapter 18

Zoro kneeled down, staring in the face of a terrified man with brown eyes, brown hair, and an equally brown mustache. Sanji looked over at the man while Usopp and Chopper peered behind him. Zoro looked up at Crocodile while Luffy poked the guy's face. "He tried to rob you."

"I finished my purchase at the bookstore when I felt the ground ice up underneath me. When I didn't fall he attacked me head on. I took him down and decided to tie him up. The fight was boring. I expected something a bit better." Crocodile drawled, taking a puff off his cigar.

"He doesn't look very threatening. Who are you?" Luffy asked as he poked the guy's cheek again.

"I'll never tell. You won't get anything out of me!"

"Maybe we should leave. Crocodile already tied up him up, let's leave the rest to the authorities." Usopp nodded.

The man in the rope squirmed until he heard Luffy's name. He stopped moving and looked up at Luffy. His voice wavering as he asked, "Are you really Strawhat Luffy?"

"Yep, nice to meet you," Luffy smiled. "What's your name?"

The man looked around in alarm, recognizing everyone except Usopp. Zoro leaned down with an evil smile. "You heard him. What's your name?"

"C-Caesar,"

"Well, Caesar, how about you start talking." Zoro said.

Caesar realized he was unmatched and outnumbered. He swallowed the lump in his throat, getting a good look at Crocodile's face. "You're C-Crocodile, aren't you?"

Crocodile nodded. He took his cigar out to blow an ominous smoke cloud. "I am. You're lucky I'm in a good mood so I won't kill you. However, something tells me I wasn't your target. Who was?"

Caesar formed a quick lie in his mind, but stopped at the serious look on everyone's face. Well, except, Luffy who continued to poke at his face.

"L-Luffy," Caesar swallowed. "My boss thought if we aimed for Luffy and the rest of the Strawhat crew we could turn them in and get money from the local marines. I saw Crocodile and thought I could get something for an ex-Shichibukai too, but…"

"It didn't work because you didn't know my devil fruit power, right?" Crocodile held up his hand as sand danced around his fingers.

Caesar's eyes widened in fear, he swallowed again. "I didn't know you were sand."

Crocodile shrugged. "Yeah, well, now you do."

"So your target was Luffy. Did you think he was by himself?" Zoro asked.

"Or that none of us could sense you." Sanji pulled out a cigarette.

"I don't know. My boss said I was to target Luffy and his crew if they were around." Caesar said. _I can't believe I got roped into this. That's Zoro the bounty hunter and Sanji black leg I can't believe it. What are they going to do to me?_

"Hey guys, I think I saw his face before." Luffy said.

"Where?" Crocodile asked.

"Over there," Luffy pointed to a wanted poster behind Usopp and Chopper. "I think there's a bounty on his head. What should we do?"

"We should turn him in." Nami walked over with Robin, Franky, and Brooke.

"Hello Nami-swan, hello Robin-chwan." Sanji cooed.

Nami smiled as Robin giggled softly. Sanji turned back to normal to greet Franky and Brooke.

Franky laughed. "Funny bro, but Robin had a wanted poster she got from one of the clerks. We decided to look for the guy, but you guys beat us to the punch."

"Is this the guy?" Brooke knelt down next to Luffy.

"Yep," Luffy nodded. "The guy tried to rob Crocodile, but he stopped him and tied him up. He was supposed to rob us, but it didn't work. We figured out his name is Caesar, but that's it."

"On his poster it says he's part of the Jack Frost pirates. They're the force that's freezing everyone's doors and the ground beneath them." Robin said.

"Now that we have him we should turn him in. We'll get a nice Christmas bonus from it." Nami smiled happily.

"How can we? Everyone knows who we are." Zoro said.

"Not _everyone_ here have a wanted poster." Sanji smirked.

Everyone turned to Usopp who froze. He pointed a shaky finger towards his chest. "You mean _me_?"

Luffy nodded. "Yeah! Usopp it'll be fun!"

"You'll get a bonus from it." Nami said.

"How am I going to do that?" Usopp swallowed at the identical mischievous smiles he received, even Crocodile looked amused. Usopp didn't like where this was going.

Caesar didn't like it either.

* * *

><p>I wonder what will happen? Will Usopp do it? Will the Strawhats receive the reward? Will Caesar get out this? We'll see next time!<p> 


	19. Disguises

Hello everyone! I'm very happy that others are really enjoying the silly story. I love Crocodile and I love the Strawhats so putting them together just made sense. ^^ Now enough talking, let's begin the fic!

I don't own One Piece. The amazing Oda-sensei does.

Now let's begin!

One Piece

A Strawhat Christmas: Chapter 19

"I don't think this is a good idea." Usopp said shakily.

Nami smiled waving Usopp's concerns away. "Nonsense you'll be fine. We'll be right behind you if something goes wrong."

"I hope that doesn't happen. I really think this is not going to work." Usopp bounced his leg nervously.

"I'm sure it will. Many of the marine officers aren't as smart as the papers like you to believe. They weren't able to recognize Luffy with his disguise on." Zoro said.

"Zoro is right. If they weren't able to recognize Luffy then I'm sure they won't be able to recognize you." Robin said

Crocodile walked in the planning room with a different coat in his hand. "This might be a bit long for you, but it should work."

"You're in on it too!" Usopp gasped in shock.

"It looked like fun I thought why not." Crocodile shrugged with an amused smile.

Robin smiled and Luffy laughed. "Yosh! Hey Usopp maybe you can borrow one of Crocodile's cigars?"

Sanji shook his head. "A cigar is too powerful. He needs a cigarette instead."

"Don't throw out more ideas!" Usopp exclaimed.

After securing Caesar they took him back to Sunny. Franky put bonds on his wrists so he wouldn't get away, but he didn't have to worry about that. Caesar was terrified to be on the Sunny with a well known crew on the Grand Line and an ex-Shichibukai. He thought Chopper wasn't a threat, until he found out he was a doctor who knew all the pressure points on the human body. Caesar behaved after that. He was in the storage area nervously waiting for the Strawhats and Crocodile.

Meanwhile, the Strawhats and Crocodile were getting Usopp ready to turn in Caesar. Usopp was picked for the job because he didn't have a wanted poster. Usopp tried to explain that he did have a wanted poster when Luffy pointed out that it was Sogeking's poster. Usopp didn't know what to say after that. He didn't want to reveal his identity to Chopper and Luffy. He had no other choice.

Usopp looked in the mirror. He touched Crocodile's coat and one of Robin's hats with a frown. He didn't think the disguise would work that well, but it was worth a shot. Usopp hoped the ex-shichibukai would talk everyone out of the plan, but it didn't work. Usopp sighed as Nami put the final additions to his costume.

"Now are you sure this will work? I think they'll know who I am." Usopp said.

"Listen, it will be easy. You go in, drop Caesar off, collect the bounty, then come back. See easy," Nami said.

"What if Caesar tells the Marines that we're here on the island?" Usopp said.

"I don't think he'll talk. Besides, that guy will be more concerned about going back to his ship." Zoro said.

"Yep he will, see Usopp you don't have to worry." Nami said.

"I have plenty to worry about! I don't think this will work. Why can't Zoro do it? He has more experience with it." Usopp said.

"Yes, but I'll be quickly recognized. Then the plan will fall through and I'll have to cut somebody." Zoro thought about his words for a minute before an evil smirk appeared. "On second thought maybe I should…"

"No. There's no way you're getting cut anymore this year marimo. You just want an excuse to fight somebody." Sanji said.

"And?" Zoro said.

Sanji glared at him. "And if you start fighting then me and Luffy will have to jump in. I think it's better to let Usopp go."

"You don't have to jump in." Zoro returned the glare.

Sanji opened his mouth when Luffy jumped in. "But there might be a lot of marines there for us to fight. That sounds like fun."

"It would provide a good work out." Crocodile said.

"No," Nami shook her head. "We're not going to surprise the marines. We don't know if they're hiding anything there. Besides, we have enough to do getting Sunny ready for the holidays. We don't need the marines hot on our trail. I think that our disguise will work."

Brooke snapped his fingers. "I know what we can use." He reached for the glasses on his top hat and handing them to Usopp. "I'm sure if you put these on they won't be able to recognize you."

Usopp nodded and put them on. "So, how do I look?"

"If I didn't know you I wouldn't be able to recognize you." Robin smiled.

"Really? You're not just saying that are you." Usopp said.

"I mean it Usopp. I can hardly recognize you." Robin said.

"I don't think the marines will either, since our posters have not been updated. We might be able to pull this off. What do you think guys?" Nami said.

"I think so." Zoro said.

"Me too." Sanji nodded.

"Bro you can easily pull this off." Franky said.

"I agree. The marines won't know who you are." Brooke said.

"It's true. They will probably think you're one of the citizens." Crocodile said.

"You look cool Usopp." Luffy smiled. "Hey Brooke, I want to wear the glasses next!"

"You can wear my spare pair Luffy-san." Brooke reached in his jacket and pulled out another pair of star shaped frames.

Luffy cheered as he eagerly accepted the glasses. He put them on bouncing happily. "These glasses are so cool! Everyone should get a pair then we can be cool together."

Nami laughed as she shook her head. "No thanks, I think they fit you the best."

"You know, with those glasses do you think they would recognize him?" Zoro asked.

"I don't think so, but we would have to cover up his scar and Luffy would have to leave his Strawhat behind. Then again, I don't know. The marines would recognize Luffy faster than Usopp." Crocodile said. He grinned when Luffy turned to him with the glasses.

"It's true. The marines have more information on Luffy than all of us, but they don't have any on Usopp." Robin said.

"She's right they would be able to spot us from a mile away." Franky said.

"Usopp is the better choice for this. We'll help if anything goes wrong." Sanji said.

"You can do it Usopp! We believe in you!" Chopper said.

"We can always bust you out of jail if they figure out anything." Zoro said.

"Good luck," Robin said.

"This sounds like it's going to be fun." Luffy smiled.

"Think about what we could do with that money. I can see it now." Nami giggled happily.

"Good luck bro." Franky said.

"I will make a victory song upon your return." Brooke said.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Crocodile asked.

"I'm glad you're all calm about this!" Usopp exclaimed.

"We could get that set of paint you wanted with the money." Nami said.

Usopp stopped complaining as he started thinking about the new color of paints at the craft shop. They wouldn't chip so easily after the paintings dried and it was washable.

_Is it worth it though? _Usopp tapped his fingers against his jaw.

"Any money you use for the bounty won't be added to your account." Nami said.

Usopp looked at Nami in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Nami said.

"Alright I'll do it." Usopp nodded. "You'll guys will be behind me right?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss this for anything." Luffy said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Looks like Captain Usopp will save the day again." Usopp said as Luffy and Chopper cheered.

Franky smiled. "Super! Now let's go get our criminal."

Nami nodded. "Good idea."

Luffy, Chopper, and Brooke encouraged Usopp as they filed out the room. Zoro and Sanji talked about the odds of fighting with a marine. Robin giggled while Nami ticked off the list of things she could get with the money. Crocodile shook his head in amusement. This was becoming a very exciting holiday season.

* * *

><p>Will the plan go off smoothly? Will they have to fight some marines? I hope everything goes well! See you next time! ^^<p> 


	20. Welcome Help

Hi! I'm back and free from school! I'm glad people are reading this and enjoying it as much as I am. I really did like writing this and I think I may do something like this again, but we'll have to see. Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait!

I don't own _One Piece. _Oda-Sensei does.

Now let's begin!

One Piece

A Strawhat Christmas: Chapter 20

Crocodile crouched behind a barrel with Robin, Nami, Brooke, and Franky. Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, and Chopper were on the other side keeping an eye on Usopp. They successfully made it to town without too much trouble. The citizens were in their homes, hiding from Jack Frost, not knowing that he wasn't out anymore. They would figure it out in the morning when they could open their doors again. Nami hoped to have the money by that time.

"What do you think they're asking him?" Nami asked.

"Maybe they want to know where he got such an awesome disguise." Luffy said.

"I don't think they know it's a disguise Luffy." Chopper said.

"Let's hope they don't." Sanji said.

Crocodile was curious to see if the plan would work. They watched Caesar turn to the barrels then quickly looked back to Usopp. They were sure Caesar wouldn't say anything. He was too grateful that he got away without any damage. Usopp, however, became tongue-tied. He bought Caesar in and the marines there didn't know who he was, but his nerves stopped him from thinking straight.

_At this rate, they're going to suspect me. _Usopp bit his lip.

_**I don't think so Usopp.**_

_S-Sogeking?_

_**Yes the same.**_

_What are you doing? The marines know who you are!_

_**Yes, but the Marines don't know who you are. You're captain Usopp, you saved your friends in Thriller Bark then again in Sabaody. You endured two years of training for your captain and crew on that dangerous island. You can do this. I know you can.**_

Usopp mulled over Sogeking's words for a minute. He did go through a lot the past two years to be helpful for his crew. He survived that island for two years. He wasn't going to let old nerves stop him.

_Thanks Sogeking, you're right I can do this._ He straightened up and answered the remaining questions.

* * *

><p>"We should go in there." Luffy frowned.<p>

"If we do, we won't be able to collect the bounty. Usopp will be fine. I don't know why it's taking so long." Nami looked over in the office.

"That means we should go over and help." Luffy said.

"We should. It's taking too long." Zoro said.

"It shouldn't take this long." Sanji said.

"With the marines it could take a while." Crocodile said.

"Maybe they're asking Usopp if he's a bounty hunter or something." Chopper said.

"Damn, we didn't think about that. I thought anyone could just go turn the person in." Nami said.

"It should be, but Crocodile's right. The marines can take an awful long time." Robin said.

"That's it! I'm going to go and…" Luffy started as he stood up. He moved forward, but a small gasp stopped him. Everyone fell into their attack stances, but stopped when they recognized two of the clerks they visited earlier in the day.

"I know you. You were in my shop earlier today." Eileen pointed at Crocodile.

Crocodile nodded as he lowered his hook. "I am hello Eileen."

"Hello, how come you're not home?" Eileen asked as her friend nodded in agreement.

"Our friend caught the unknown force that's been messing with the town. He's turning the guy in right now, but we don't know if he needs our help." Luffy said.

"Oh, I can help him. The marines here like to give visitors a hard time. Sit tight, we'll be back." Eileen said. Her friend, Ami, nodded in agreement. They walked over to the marine station.

The Strawhats and Crocodile watched Eileen and Ami talk to the Marines with Usopp. They settled down when the marine took down the information and walked in the back. Nami squealed in delight when the marine walked back out with the bounty. Everyone sighed in relief when Eileen, Ami, and Usopp walked out. Nami squealed in delight once more.

"I don't know how I could ever thank you." Usopp said.

"How about buying that paint set you were eyeing in my store." Ami smiled.

"I would be glad to." Usopp grinned.

"Usopp you did it! That was awesome!" Luffy exclaimed ran over with Chopper.

Usopp puffed his chest out proudly. "I told you Captain Usopp would save the day."

"They didn't catch on to anything that's good. I'm glad you're safe Usopp." Chopper said.

"Good job," Zoro grinned.

"You did it. Good going Usopp." Sanji smirked.

"You were very super!" Franky exclaimed.

"I will begin your song the minute we're back on Sunny. That way Sunny can hear about your tale." Brooke said.

"Not bad," Crocodile nodded.

Usopp smiled sheepishly. "Thanks guys, it wasn't too bad. I don't know why they asked me so many questions."

"They're the marines. They don't need a reason, but they didn't keep you in there for too long. That's good." Crocodile said.

"It is." Usopp nodded.

"Thanks you for your assistance." Robin smiled at Eileen and Ami.

"You're welcome! Thanks for the help. Now the doors won't be icy tomorrow morning." Eileen said.

"That's comforting to know." Ami said.

Nami reached in the bounty bag and grabbed two stacks. She called Eileen and Ami over and handed the stacks to them. "Take this as a token of our thanks."

"Thanks you!" Eileen smiled.

"Thanks, this is very kind of you." Ami grinned.

Luffy and Usopp's mouth dropped in shock. Chopper placed his hooves over his mouth. Brooke copied the expression while Zoro, Sanji, and Franky's eyes widened. Crocodile raised an eyebrow and Robin giggled softly.

"Maybe it's one of those Christmas miracles you hear so much about." Usopp mumbled as Luffy and Chopper nodded in agreement.

Nami figured it was a good way to show her appreciation. Besides, it wasn't _that_ big of a donation.

It was Christmas, after all.

* * *

><p>Wasn't that nice of Nami. ^^ You know people change during this magical season. Now that they have the money, I wondered what they're going to do next.<p>

Until, next time, see you!


	21. Christmas Preparation

Hello I'm back! We only have a few chapters left and I'm sad to say that the fic will be ending soon. However, it will not be the end to the One Piece fics from me! I have a few more to post and a link to a couple others because it's MA, but I'm happy people enjoy this fic! ^^

Well enough ramblings let's begin!

I don't own One Piece. Oda-sensei does.

Now let's begin!

One Piece

Christmas Preparation

After the Strawhats and Crocodile wished Eileen and Ami a good night they walked back to Sunny. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper ran to the storage room to grab the decorations for Sunny. Sanji walked to the kitchen to begin dinner. He quickly kissed Zoro who walked with him to get a drink. Robin returned to her book as Nami walked to her room to put away the money. Franky and Brooke walked to Franky's workshop to get the lights for the tree. Crocodile joined Robin at her table to discuss the latest chapter in her book.

Everything fell back to normal on the Sunny. Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp decorated the Sunny. Franky and Brooke sorted out the lights. Crocodile was amazed at the amount of lights they pulled out.

"Oh this is just the beginning." Robin smiled.

"What happens next?" Crocodile asked.

"Franky counts the lights and tests each one. After that he fixes the broken lights and set them to the side for tomorrow."

"That's when the tree lighting is going to happen, right?"

"Now you're catching on."

"It's going to be fun. We have enough sunglasses for everyone. It's going to be bright once the tree is lit." Nami said as she walked over with a box of candy canes.

"It's going to be so cool! I hope it's as bright as our last tree." Luffy said and grabbed a candy cane out of the box.

"It's going to be extra super this year! I have more than enough lights for the tree and Sunny. We're going to have a super lighting this year!" Franky grinned and grabbed a candy cane.

"I can't wait to see it. I have missed your tree." Robin smiled as she reached for a candy cane.

"Me too, it's all I could think about on the island I was on." Chopper said happily munching on his candy cane.

"What kind of island were you on?" Luffy asked.

"It was tropical one with a lot of birds and a nice group of people." Chopper said.

Zoro reached in the candy cane box. "What did you guys do during Christmas time there?"

"We cut a palm tree down and decorated it. We set off some fireworks and had a feast." Chopper said.

"So cool!" Luffy said.

"I agree a tropical island does sound nice. I hope you can show us one day." Brooke said.

"Me too." Chopper smiled.

Crocodile accepted a candy cane and looked over at the pile of lights next to the boxes. He wondered how that was going to fit on the tree and not burn it down. During his musings, Crocodile didn't notice the tug on his sleeve. He looked down into Chopper's questioning eyes.

"Yes?"

"Um, do you want to help us with the tree? You don't have to if you don't want to." Chopper mumbled and looked at his hooves.

"Do you want to help? It's going to be fun!" Luffy grinned.

Crocodile nodded. "I do I haven't decorated a tree in a long time. Sounds like it will be interesting."

Luffy smiled. He leaned up and pressed a kiss on Crocodile's cheek. "Want to help us finishing decorating Sunny too?"

Crocodile nodded at the warmth going through him. "Yes I do."

"Great let's do it!" Luffy grinned.

"Okay." Crocodile returned it and walked over to the decoration boxes with Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp. Nami and Robin followed and talked about which ornaments to use. Zoro helped Franky and Brooke untangle the lights. They worked on Sunny until Sanji called them for dinner. Crocodile wrapped the last tinsel around the bar before walking with Usopp and Luffy to the galley.

Crocodile returned the flurry of kisses under the mistletoe with a few of his own.

* * *

><p>They're very cute and I do love writing them like this. Crocodile with the Strawhats are so cute. I'll be back with another chapter soon.<p>

See ya!


	22. Peaceful Night

Hello everyone! Long time no see I know, but between school and RL things have been bleh. We're almost finished with this story and I'm pretty sad about that. I do love this one and I wanted to waited until the holiday season rolled around once again for me to finish it. We only have three chapters left after this one and we're through.

Let's get started then.

I don't own One Piece Oda-sensei does.

One Piece

Strawhat Christmas 22

Crocodile would never get tired of the chaos at dinner. Usopp and Chopper pushed rubber hand away during their conversation about the best type of presents. Crocodile pretended not to notice the hand inching in his plate while he talked to Zoro. Sanji smacked Luffy's hand away before turning back to Brooke and their conversation about the food he ate at Namakura Island.

Robin giggled at the hand in her plate before she turned back to Franky and Nami about using the mikan for drinks later on in the week. Nami pushed the hand away before returning to the conversation. Franky reached over to snag some meat off Luffy's plate in response to Luffy's traveling hand. It resulted in a small war between Luffy and Franky over who could grab the most meat.

Sanji yelled that there would be seconds, but he had a small war of his own with Zoro. Crocodile laughed with Robin at the small battles around them. Nami shook her head while Usopp and Chopper cheered for both sides. Brooke made a small tune with his fork and spoon for the occasion.

After the battle, which ended with a tie, Sanji bought out dessert. Crocodile had to admit he never had chocolate mousse so light and fluffy before. Sanji felt very good about his desert choice and the fact he kept Luffy away from the chocolate for a while. Desert was a fraction calmer than dinner.

Luffy didn't steal anything off people's plate, well, except a small sample of whip cream. It resulted in another small battle with Franky, but nothing too major. During dessert, Franky started a table discussion about favorite desserts. Zoro liked sweet things, but nothing too sweet. Luffy didn't care as long as he could eat it. Robin enjoyed desserts with fruit, chocolate, and whip cream.

It sparked a joke session between Robin and Franky before it evolved into another table discussion. The topic was what your favorite dessert topping to use in the bedroom. Many answers caused a light flush to appear on Chopper's cheeks. The most used answer was whipped cream. The unique answer was fruit flavor sauce. Crocodile didn't know it was possible for a reindeer to blush that hard.

Once the finished dinner, everyone walked out the galley while Sanji collected the plates. Usopp stayed behind, as it was his turn to do the dishes. It was too cold to stay on deck so they went to the aquarium bar. Crocodile played a card game with Brooke, Chopper, and Zoro while Luffy talked to Franky about different light designs. Robin watched the game as Nami brainstormed ideas with Franky and Luffy. Sanji delivered hot cocoa and joined the game. They continued to play until it was time for bed.

Franky took watch duty while everyone prepared for bed. Crocodile was ready for the flurry of kisses on his way to the guys' quarters. It didn't shock him so much anymore. In the middle of the night, Crocodile felt something settle on top of him. He opened his eyes and stared back at a pair of sleepy black eyes.

"Luffy?" Crocodile said groggily.

Luffy smiled. "Hi Crocodile,"

"What's up?"

"I'm cold so I decided to sleep with you because you're warm." Luffy said snuggling against him.

Crocodile rubbed Luffy's back when he saw the light shiver pass through him. "You sure you want to sleep here?"

Luffy nodded. "I'm sure. Everyone else is snuggled up and I didn't want you to be left out."

Crocodile turned his head noticing the truth to Luffy's words. Sanji, Zoro, and Brooke slept close together while Usopp and Chopper shared Usopp's bunk. Crocodile nodded and turned back to Luffy. "Alright, but try to stay warm."

Luffy smiled. "Okay, I don't think that will be a problem you're so warm."

Crocodile chuckled softly. "You're warm too."

"Not like you though." Luffy said. He sighed contently when Crocodile ran his fingers through his hair.

"You're soft and warm here." Crocodile slid his hand up Luffy's shirt. Luffy gasped softly and melted from the touch.

"Mmm that feels great." Luffy said as Crocodile rubbed his back in light circles.

"It does." Crocodile nodded and pressed the small of Luffy's back. Luffy moaned softly and nuzzled Crocodile's neck. "Hey Crocodile."

"Yeah,"

"I know a way for us to keep warm."

"How?"

Luffy smiled and pressed his lips against Crocodile's. Crocodile closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Luffy's waist. He groaned when Luffy moved his hips. Luffy broke the kiss. He trailed his lips down Crocodile's neck as his fingers brushed against his shirt buttons. Crocodile reached up and opened the buttons on Luffy's vest. He liked Luffy's warmth idea he couldn't wait to see if Luffy had any more.

* * *

><p>I couldn't help putting a little bit of fluff at the end.<p>

See you at the next the chapter.


	23. Birthday Fun

Hello I'm back and not as late as I normally do so I feel pretty good about that. Now Chopper's birthday is on Christmas Eve something I find very cute. I want to thank everyone who's read or is following this fic. Thank you!

Now let's begin!

I don't own One Piece. Oda-sensei does.

One Piece

A Strawhat Christmas

Chapter 23: Birthday Fun

Crocodile relaxed on the deck with a book of fairy tales he checked out of the library. He turned the page to the fourth chapter, Luffy walked over and plopped down in his lap. He smiled up at Crocodile. "What are you reading?"

"A book about fairy tales that traveled around the sea," Crocodile marked his place and turned to Luffy. "What's going on?"

"We're having a planning meeting in the aqua bar. Want to join us?"

"Sure,"

"Great, let's go." Luffy jumped out of Crocodile's lap and walked to the aqua bar. Crocodile followed him. On his way to the bar, he noticed that he hadn't seen Chopper and Zoro since breakfast. He figured it was nothing. Zoro mentioned getting something else from the store in town. Chopper volunteered to follow behind him to make sure he didn't get lost.

Crocodile entered the bar and took a seat next to Nami.

Nami smiled and cleared her throat. "Now that everyone is here we can start this meeting. Chopper's birthday is today. Sanji already made the cake and wrapped a couple of gifts. Now we need to wrap up the rest of his gifts, sign the cards, and set the decorations. I sent Chopper on a trip with Zoro. That will give us plenty of time to get everything ready. Any questions?"

When no one raised their hand Nami nodded. "Great let's begin. Luffy and Usopp you're in charge of the decorations."

Usopp smiled as Luffy cheered. "Sure!"

"Robin, Crocodile, and Franky you're in charge of gift wrapping." Nami said.

"Sure Ms. Navigator." Robin said.

"Got it." Crocodile said.

"We're on it sis." Franky said.

"Okay, I'll help Brooke with the song and of course Sanji-kun is in charge of the food. Does everyone understand their jobs?" Nami asked.

Brooke nodded. "I can't wait to work on a song with Nami-san for Chopper-san. Although the only payment I require is to see your panties."

Nami raised her fist when Sanji kicked Brooke across the room. Sanji lowered his leg with a glare. "Don't you dare ask Nami-swan to do something like that shithead."

"I will have to ask for my gift next year then. Well let's get working Nami-san." Brooke dusted his shirt off.

Nami sighed and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we'll meet back here when we're finished."

"Okay." Everyone stood up and left the room to work on their jobs. Luffy colored the outlines Usopp created and worked on a banner. Franky used his new gift-wrapping feature while Robin and Crocodile wrapped them by hand. Nami and Brooke wrote lyrics for Chopper's birthday song while Sanji cooked Chopper's birthday dinner.

Luffy and Usopp placed the banner in the galley while Robin, Crocodile, and Franky placed the gifts on the table next to his cake. Brooke and Nami finished the song and showed the lyrics to everyone for a quick practice before Chopper's return. After they arranged the galley they got into place and waited for Chopper and Zoro to return.

Chopper sighed as he staggered back to the ship. "I'm so glad we're back on Sunny. I can't believe we lost our way so many times."

Zoro shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe if the port didn't move then we could find Sunny faster. It could also be the universe's way on leading us on the right path."

Chopper giggled behind his hooves. "I'm glad the universe pointed us to the right way."

"Me too I want something to drink." Zoro walked towards the galley.

"I want something to eat." Chopper said and followed behind Zoro. Zoro leaned down for Chopper to kiss his cheek when they passed the mistletoe. When they walked inside the galley, everyone jumped out of their hiding places. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHOPPER!"

Chopper looked around with the biggest smile on his face. "Thanks guys! Don't think I'm happy about this though assholes!" He laughed as Luffy ran over and wrapped him up in a hug.

Zoro smiled and rubbed his head. "Happy Birthday Chopper."

"Thank you Zoro." Chopper smiled. "The same thing extends to you too."

Zoro laughed. "I understand."

Chopper smiled and started to play with Luffy. Chopper's party went off without a hitch. He enjoyed his presents and loved the banner. When Brooke played his new song Chopper couldn't stop the tears in his eyes. Crocodile watched Luffy and Usopp play on the deck as he basked in the happiness of the room. It was sweet, but Crocodile wouldn't admit it out loud. Robin would never let him live it down.

After the party, when everyone fell asleep in the aquarium bar, Chopper crawled in Crocodile's lap and kissed his cheek. Crocodile stirred and opened an eye as Chopper blushed.

"I-I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to thank you for the party. Even though I don't care you know."

Crocodile chuckled. "You're welcome. I didn't feel like it anyway."

Chopper blinked in surprise before giggling softly. "That's right. Thanks again, be sure to sleep well. I have a hangover remedy for you to take in the morning."

"Does it work?" Crocodile asked.

"Zoro takes it."

"It works very well then."

Chopper laughed and settled next to Crocodile. "Your coat is soft." He snuggled against it as his eyes started to drift close.

Crocodile nodded. "Yeah it is. It's a reason Luffy loves it so much." He turned to Chopper as he lightly snored at his side.

This holiday season held different surprises day by day.

* * *

><p>Two more chapters to go before I start on my next Advent challenge. ^^ Thanks for reading again and I'll see you next time!<p> 


	24. Bright Lights and Warm Smiles

Hello! Glad to see that people haven't given up on this story. ^^ Now we have one more chapter to go before the end. I think it's fitting since the holiday season is almost here. Enough rambling though let's begin!

I don't own One Piece. Oda-sensei does.

One Piece

A Strawhat Christmas

Chapter 24: Bright Lights and Warm Smiles

Crocodile felt that a celestial force was against him. It was a suitable reason why he could see Luffy sucking on a candy cane while they decorated the tree. Crocodile bit down on his cigar when Luffy licked a trail up the cane before taking the candy back in his mouth. Chopper and Usopp sucked on candy canes as well, but not the same way as Luffy.

Zoro understood Crocodile's pain. He watched Sanji push the candy cane deep in his mouth before pulling it out. He placed it on a plate before bending around to place a decoration on the tree. Zoro had a hard time decorating the tree between the though of dragging Sanji back to their room or loving him against the wall. The smirk Zoro received knew that Sanji thought about the same thing.

Crocodile caught every smile Luffy gave him. If he didn't know any better he would say that the silly captain was flirting with him. Crocodile smirked as he placed more tinsel on the tree. He caught Robin's gaze. She winked at him and returned to her own candy cane. Robin licked the tip before she bit it off.

Crocodile chuckled at Robin's sensual, morbid style as he moved around Nami. She moved at the last second and brushed against him on her way to the other side. Crocodile looked over at Nami who flashed him an innocent smile that spoke of other things.

Crocodile shook his head in amusement and reached up to place an ornament above Chopper's head. He found it hard to decorate the tree with Luffy pressing against him and Usopp pressed against his side. Robin's way of eating candy canes, Sanji bending in different ways, and Nami brushing against him. Chopper walked under his legs while Franky reached around his waist for an ornament.

Throughout their activity Brooke sang very questionable songs including a tune about clothes tossed to the floor in the heat of passion.

It reminded Crocodile of the special nights he spent entangled with Luffy and his crew.

They finished the tree. It took a while between the jokes, gropes, and when Luffy fell on top of him when he put the star on they finished it. Franky smiled as he admired their work and slipped on his sunglasses.

"Time to light the tree! Does everyone have their sunglasses?"

"Yep, I just finished passing them out." Usopp handed the last pair to Nami.

"Stand back, here we go!" Franky shouted and pressed a red button on his arm. Crocodile watched as the lights started to shine around the tree and twist into the words 'Merry Christmas' while snowflakes and snowmen flashed along the bottom of the tree. Everyone cheered while Robin and Crocodile smiled.

Franky smiled in satisfaction as he adjusted the brightness to a level comfortable for everyone's eyes. "I told ya this year would be super."

"You're right Franky this is nice." Robin said.

"Very super." Crocodile grinned.

Luffy laughed. "You're right Crocodile it is."

Everyone watched the light dance around the branches. They were grateful that the tree didn't catch on fire. Sanji walked to the kitchen to prepare some hot drinks. Luffy took a seat in Crocodile's lap and snuggled against his coat. Crocodile kissed his hair and wrapped his arm around his waist. Chopper took a place on Zoro's shoulder. Nami stretched her arms above her head and leaned against Crocodile's coat. Robin leaned against Franky's side as Franky pulled her close.

Brooke leaned against Crocodile's coat with a content sigh."You're coat is very soft Crocodile-san."

"It is. I love wearing it and it's the best place to sleep in." Luffy snuggled into it.

"It's one of the coats I got from Iva when we left Impel Down. I think he told me it comes from a tailor in East Blue." Crocodile said.

"Hmm, I'm going to have to one made when I go back to East Blue." Brooke said.

"I recommend it." Crocodile nodded.

Sanji walked out of the kitchen with tea, hot cocoa, and snacks. He passed out everyone desired drinks before taking his own. Sanji took a seat next to Zoro and rested his head against his shoulder. "Merry Christmas,"

There was a chorus of 'Merry Christmas' among the Strawhats. Crocodile grinned and wished them a 'Merry Christmas' as well. It felt good to sit in front of a bright tree while different lights bounced and danced.

Nami and Usopp hoped that the marines wouldn't notice them this year.

* * *

><p>Isn't that sweet! I just love sweet things around the end of the year! Until next time see you!<p> 


	25. The Best Present

Hello! Here we are at the last chapter. I'm pretty sad because I really love this story and I was pretty happy to finish something that's 25 chapters long. I completed my first Advent challenge and it felt very good. This isn't the last of my Crocodile/Luffy stories so don't worry.

Well let's begin!

I don't own One Piece. Oda-sensei does.

One Piece

A Strawhat Christmas

Chapter 25: The Best Present

The dawn of Christmas morning, a joyous yell traveled around the Sunny. The Strawhat crew and Crocodile slowly woke up. They were tired from wrapping presents the day before. Crocodile didn't know the difficulty of trying to keep Luffy from unwrapping a gift once it was wrapped. It was hard to hide Luffy's gifts once they wrapped them, but they did it. They finished the gifts in the middle of the night, but no one expected to get much sleep. It was a big event to celebrate Christmas together after two years.

The door to the men's cabin flew open as Luffy ran in and jumped on top of Crocodile. "Merry Christmas guys!"

Usopp smiled and sat up. "Merry Christmas,"

Zoro stirred next with a smile. "Merry Christmas,"

Sanji grinned, rubbing the sleep out of his eye. "Merry Christmas,"

"Yay it's Christmas, Merry Christmas Luffy!" Chopper said excitedly.

"Merry Christmas," Franky said in a robotic tone.

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper screamed in excitement. "That's so cool!"

Crocodile chuckled pushing a strand out of his face as he sat up. "Merry Christmas,"

"It's a very Merry Christmas indeed." Brooke smiled.

"We're all together this year this is great. We have a guest this year too." Luffy grinned over at Crocodile.

Crocodile nodded. "Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem! Come on, let's open some presents!" Luffy exclaimed as he ran out the room with Chopper and Usopp behind him. Franky laughed and jogged out to catch them. Sanji and Zoro walked behind them with amused smiles. Crocodile followed Brooke who hummed a holiday tune with him.

When they made it to the deck, Robin and Nami were there to greet them in front of the tree.

"Merry Christmas!" Nami grinned.

Robin smiled. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!" Luffy exclaimed with the same excitement. He jogged over to the tree with Chopper on his shoulder. Sanji walked to the kitchen to prepare hot drinks and breakfast. Zoro took a seat next to Usopp and Franky. Crocodile sat next to Robin while Brooke played a holiday tune. Usopp got up a few minutes later to help Luffy and Chopper pass out the gifts.

Crocodile didn't expect to get any gifts from anyone except Luffy. It surprised him when he received gifts from the crew.

"These are for me?" Crocodile asked as he picked up something from Robin.

"You're our captain's guest. We couldn't leave you out of the fun." Zoro smirked.

"Besides you're not half bad." Nami grinned.

Crocodile looked back at the gifts and back up at the happiness from the crew. Something he hadn't experience in a long time.

"I guess I should get started then." Crocodile grinned as he opened his first gift. Luffy bounced over and took a seat in his lap with his own gift in hand. Everyone took that as a cue to begin opening their gifts as Sanji walked out with a tray of coffee and hot cocoa.

When everyone finished opening their gifts they started to read Christmas cards they picked up in the town. They received cards from their friends around the sea such as, Garp, Vivi, Iceburg, Hancock, and Iva, much to Sanji's horror. The next pile contained cards from Perona, Mihawk, Dragon, a few revolutionaries, Rayleigh, Shakky, and Das Bone, much to Crocodile's amusement.

The different styles of each card were enjoyable to look at. It reminded them of the varying colors on their tree. Crocodile didn't show it, but it felt good to know Vivi and Das Bone was alright. Although he would get Das Bone for the light teasing in his card.

It relieved Crocodile to know that the crew enjoyed their mugs and Luffy liked the crystals. Crocodile enjoyed his gifts, as well. The new cigar case, book on Sea Tales, a new shining kit for his hook, a personalized mug, a homemade book of puzzles, a pocket watch, a new lighter, a few of his enjoyable songs on a sound dial, and a new silk shirt. He couldn't remember the last time he received so many wonderful gifts.

Crocodile looked over his book to look at the crew with their gifts. Luffy and Chopper played with their actions figures. Robin was content with her new books. Nami loved her new map graphing kit. Zoro enjoyed the book on different types of drinks found in East Blue. Usopp loved his new sketchbook and paints. Franky couldn't put his tool kit down. Sanji did the same with his puzzle book. Brooke happily played holiday songs with his new violin.

As the day progressed, Crocodile ate, drank, and celebrated Christmas the Strawhats way. He sat back with Robin, Nami, and Zoro as they watched Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper dance. Franky joined them and one by one everyone followed until they started dancing. Crocodile was glad he could join in on the celebration. The Strawhats really knew how to throw a party.

A few hours later, Crocodile opened his eyes and looked around. He noticed they fell asleep around each other in the aquarium bar. He tried to remember when they moved the party there in his hazy mind. He tried to get up, but stopped at the weight on top of his chest. Crocodile gave a small smile and kissed Luffy's forehead. He grinned up at the ceiling as he eased back down.

He slid a hand through Luffy's hair as Usopp snuggled against him. He turned his head slightly to see Nami curled up against Usopp. Robin sat in Franky's lap with her head nestled against his shoulder. Zoro and Sanji curled close to each other. Brooke slept close by them with Chopper snuggled against him.

Crocodile rested his hand back against the pillow on the sofa. He knew Sanji and Zoro would keep an eye on him, but he noticed they eased up on him in the past couple of days. Crocodile hoped it would show that he was serious about Luffy.

Crocodile relaxed against the sofa as he continued to comb his fingers through Luffy's hair. It was the first time in a long time he didn't have a lonely or quiet Christmas. Instead, he spent the day using his awesome gifts, eating a wonderful dinner, and enjoying a warm night. He wasn't bored. He didn't think he would be bored anytime soon if he stuck with the Strawhats.

_Tomorrow is going to be very amusing. _Crocodile grinned. He kissed Luffy's hair as he slipped back to sleep.

Crocodile didn't know what the next day or week or year would bring. However, he looked forward to it.

* * *

><p>Here we are the end! I hoped you enjoyed the story. Thank you to all my readers, followers, and people who put this on alert. Thanks for sticking with me when I had to take a break for awhile due to school and RL. You guys are the best! I'll see you next time. Bye!<p> 


End file.
